The Bond that we share
by RedPress
Summary: It's 6 years after a tragedy left a young boy all alone and on the run because of what he is. He's been searching for his vengeance ever since and now he can finally get it. Follow a scarred teen as he tries to get answers from the tragedy many years ago, as he fights through his inner demons, Grimm and his new found emotions.(Ruby x OC) (Slight Arkos) I do not own the cover image!
1. Lies and past

Chapter 1 Lies and Past

 **Authors Note:  
**

 **This is my very first story. This is a story that I have been planning for a really long time now and since Rwby volume 3 is coming out soon, I thought why not. I go to a french school so I'm kinda expecting a lot of mistakes but please just go with it.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters other than my OC unless someone made one exactly like mines so then I won't even own him. Please don't sue me...**

So...

Here i am... in a dark room with a little girl screaming in excitement about skipping a few years of school to attend one of the most prestigious school in Vale, Beacon academy. In the corner of the room is a witch with a seemingly annoyed face and another man sitting in front of me and the red hooded girl, and from what I heard, is the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin.

I am currently being interviewed for Oum knows what but they're not getting any information from me. How I got caught by these people was a fluke considering I've been running away from people for almost my whole life.

Xx 2 hours ago xX

It's just another normal night for me. Hiding near a dumpster, counting whatever prize money I had left from my weekly street fight tournaments, which was about 5 Lien, until I found a man with a visibly white trench coat on and a butt ugly top hat on, being followed by his posses. He was carrying around some sort of cane which meant one of three things,

1: He was handicapped.

2: He's just a obnoxious douche bag. Or

3: He has enough money to spend pocket change on that cane.

I followed him and his posse hoping he would be a easy catch for easy money. He entered a store called "From Dust till Dawn" which i found was a particularly odd name for a store. I noticed that him and his posses started to rob the place which meant that i could rob THEM right after.

I waited by the store with my hood on, waiting for them to come back out until...

CRASH

The window broke with bright red sphere shaped object came flying out with one of the henchmen sliding on the concrete floor, landing right next to me. I looked up and notice that the red object turned out to be a young girl with pale white skin, dressed in a red coat and a black skirt. She was wielding a gigantic scythe, that i can guess is also a sniper considering she had a few pouches of 50. caliber magazines. The one thing that caught my eye was her insignia on her belt. It looked awfully familiar but i decided to shrug it off. I decided to take a look in the store as the man in white commanded his other henchmens to get the little girl until i clearly saw his face.

"No way..." I told myself, feeling my blood starting to boil.

I unsheathed my blade, Bond, from its scabbard and decided to run after the now identified Roman Torchwick. He is the key to my sole purpose in life and I was not gonna let him get away. I decided to aid the scythe wielding girl as Roman's henchmens were attacking her.

"Thanks!" she told me with grattitude but i didn't respond.

" You were worth every cent, you truly were." I heard Roman say, disappointed at his posses work.

He noticed me and said

"Grey! Long time no see! How's the homeless life! Still grieving about the tragedy years ago?"

"SHUT UP!" I spat with all my anger.

"Well Grey this has been an amazing reunion and Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening but as much as I'd love to stick around i'm afraid this is where we part ways." He says lifting his cane and pointing it at the red hooded girl.

I tackled her out the way, aware that his cane was a gun, landing on top of her. I looked down to see if she was doing alright.

"You okay?"

Her face had the same shade of her name, Red.

"U-um "

She sounded nervous then I realised our position.

"Sorry" I said getting up and offering her my hand.

"T-Thanks again" she responded while accepting my helping hand.

When she got up I saw Roman climbing up a ladder and I started to chase after him. I threw one of my knives on the roof and teleported next to it. Red was right behind me, using her scythe to push herself on the roof.

"Hey!"

"Persistent... End of the line kids." Roman ended, tossing us a red dust crytsal and entering a V-tol.

I threw one of my knives on the other side of the roof hoping to take me and Red as far away as possible from the explosion. I grabbed her ready to teleport when purple aura started to surround us, blocking the explosion from us.

"We got a Huntress!" screamed Roman in distress.

He switched out with the pilot so that they can take on the huntress.

"Are you okay?" I asked Red

"Yea. Thanks to you" She responded.

Those were the kindest words i've heard in a longtime but if she knew what I am, she probably wouldn't be as grateful and would probably be disgusted that I even laid a single finger on her. I heard the V-tol starting to fly away and i wasn't letting Roman off the hook. I was gonna get my answers... and vengeance

"You are not getting away" I said running after it avoiding all the particles that the pilot and huntress was tossing around. I threw another knife at the ship and teleported and just when I was about to enter the door, I was pushed away by a really powerful force that pushed me right back on to the roof. I felt the pain but i wasn't gonna give up. I hear couple of gunfire from Red. I looked at her and saw that below her started to glow red and i was left with two choice. Go after Roman or save a girl that I barely even know. I was NOT gonna let the thing that i've was hunting for for 6 years get away, I'm going after Roman. So I threw my knife again, but instead I threw it at the direction of Red, teleported, grabbed her, and teleported again away from the explosions. I pulled her close and landed under her to protect her from the concrete ground we will be sliding on because of the speed I teleported in. I felt the impact and burns as I was sliding through the ground. We stopped and i released the girl from my grasp as she looked at me with worry.

"Are you okay?"She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yea" I responded looking at the airship that got away.

"DAMNIT" I screamed with anger punching the ground repeatedly causing cracks.

"Hey. It's alright!"Red told me reassuringly.

"You can get them next time"

I knew there wasn't going to be a next time. I should be angry but those words calmed me down. The girl started to run at the huntress in excitement and asked her:

"You're a Huntress... Can i Have your autograph?!"

I started to feel light headed with all the aura I used and with all the burns I got plus considering i didn't eat for days, I blacked out.

Xx 1 hour later xX

I woke up in a hospital bed, attached to a few wires that I quickly detached. I took a look around I see a certain red hooded girl sitting down on a table eating cookies and milk.

"Wow this girl is so innocent" I thought to myself.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing my boots and black cargo pants along with my one sided grey long sleeves with my trench coat and not wearing a hospital robe so thank Oum that no one saw my left arm.

"Mhaym myoupm" Red told me with a mouth full of cookies.

"What?"I asked trying to what she just said.

"Sorry" she said swallowing her food. "You're up!"

"Yeah... how long was I out?"

"Umm about an hour. Oh yeah before I forget!"she said turning around reaching for a paper.

"They made me fill out this paper of information about you but I didn't really know you well... But I tried to fill it out the best i could. You can fix it if you want to." she informed me so very innocently.

I took the paper reading what she wrote down. For my name and family name she wrote down : Grey. Wow... ok next question, my address. She wrote down: a home. Haha cute. For my familly... Mom and Dad... that feels heavy for me but I wish. My blood type is... what the Grimm? Red... okay obviously she didn't get any of these right but i'm not gonna change any of these answers just because of its comedic value and because no one is getting any information about me.

"So? How did I do?"she asked me

"Terrible"

"Of course." she responded back and gigling.

"Although you did get my name right."

"Really? Your name is Grey Grey?"

I chuckled at her statement. Huh it's been a while since someone almost made me laugh. It must be her happiness, it's rubbing off on me.

"No. But my name is Gray, spelled with a "a" not "e." Get your grammar right Red."

"Got it." she tells me with a thumbs up. "And for your information, the names Ruby Rose, not Red, get your names right" she said imitating me.

"Got it" I said in a high pitched voice giving her a thumbs up, my turn imitating her.

She started to laugh.

"Anyway, why are you still here?"

"The huntress told me to wait until you wake up then go into that room"

"But what if i didn't wake up until a week from now?"

"I would still wait. I'm scared of her."Ruby whispered that last part.

"Come on, we should see what she wants." she tells me.

I follow her and see a dark room with a table, three chairs, and a single lamp. I was not going to get interrogated, not today. I don't give one Nevermore's crap if they hospitalized me, i'm leaving now. I turned around to the door just to be pushed right back in by the "witch" huntress. She locked the door and pushed me on to the chair while Ruby nervously took a seat.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, childrens. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." The blonde huntress said.

"They started it!"Ruby said as I stayed quiet.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..."

This statement caused Ruby to lighten up until.

"And a slap on the wrist." The huntress slapped her hand with a whip which made her return to her previous nervous state.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The door opened up with a man with grey hair in a suit with a huge green scarf coming in. He was carrying two plates. One filled with cookies with a glass of milk on it and the other with meat, mashed potatoes and vegetable with a glass of water on it. He placed the plate of cookies in front Ruby and the dinner in front of me. I started to eat the dinner plate and sadly Ruby was interrogated first.

"Ruby Rose...You...Have silver eyes."

'Way to start a conversation' I thought to myself.

"um..."

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"S-signal Academy" she responded nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

At this point she started chomping down her plate of cookies and was done before i even finished half my dinner. She left me one cookie which I gratefully accepted.

"I see… It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow.

"Dsm mm hunck krw."Ruby reponded with a mouth full of cookies.

" Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like Ha WAO Cha" she started swinging her arms around making karate sounds and hitting me with one chop.

"Ow"

"Sorry" she apologized sheepishly

" So I've noticed. And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"  
" Well, I want to be a Huntress."

" You want to slay monsters?" the man asked.

" Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby started to blabber really quickly.

'Honestly, I don't even know" I thought to myself.

"Do you know who I am?"

" You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

" Hello."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

" More than anything." Ruby answered with excitement but still trying to stay calm.

" Well, okay."

And this is where she starts screaming for joy, the witch starts getting annoyed and where we started off.

"Now how about you? I have no information on you" he asked me which I replied with silence.

"The strong silent type. I see. Can you at least give us a name."

"Gray" I turned to see that Ruby answered for me. thank Oum i didn't give her my real name.

"What the hell!" I told her.

"I'm sorry! I was just excited. "

"His face does not match anyone named Gray" The witch informed Ozpin.

"Alright then... if you refuse to tell us any personal info, do you mind telling us where you learned to fight with such a unique and dangerous fighting style?"

"...Self thought..."I responded.

"I see, how would you like to come to my school?"

"I'll pass" I refused as I saw the shock in Ruby's face as her jaw dropped.

"Mr. Gray, I am well aware that you are hiding from people and that you share a past with that criminal am I right?"

'How did he know' i asked myself.

"I can assure you that you will be safe under my watch and that i can help you find Torchwick."

This caught my attention.

"I can also assure you that it's better than being homeless."

"Fine" I quickly responded.

"You got my attention. I'll attend your school"

"Very nice. But i will need some information about you. Come to my office on the first day of school so that i may pick up the info. You two are dismissed. Ms. Rose, your older sister and father is waiting for you at the entrance. Mr. Gray you are still a mystery to me but i'm looking forward to knowing you. " Ozpin finished, leaving the room.

Xx At the entrance xX

As we were making our way to the entrance, Ruby asked me:

"Hey. Professor Ozpin and that Roman guy mentioned you were homeless. Is it true?"

"Yes. Why? Does it change the way you see me?" I asked her.

"No. It's just you don't really look like a hobo. How old are you?"

"16"

"And your homeless?! What about your parents"

And she just went walking into thin ice. Way to bring my... Them up. Thankfully I was saved by a blonde who went up to Ruby and started to squeeze the air out of her.

"Ruby! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes Yang... Let...Me...Breathe" Ruby said each word with dying breathes.

"Oops sorry."

"Where's Dad?"Ruby asked trying to catch her breath.

"Outside waiting in the car. I'm glad to see your alright."

I started to leave not wanting to break up the moment until Ruby mentioned me.

"I wouldn't have been alright if it wasn't for Gray there." she said pointing at me.

"Gray this is my sister Yang."

The blonde came up to me showing me her gratitude by... flirting with me?

"Thank you very much Mr. Handsome for protecting my baby sister."

"Hey!"screamed Ruby.

"Remind me to 'reward' you with something really 'special'" she tells placing a finger on my chest, leaning closer to me attempting to move her breast on me.

"You're welcome and i think i'll pass on your reward" I replied bluntly leaving blondy dumbfounded.

"Take care Rose" I said leaving the building.

"Wait!"she said as she run up to me.

"T-thank you very much today for helping me a lot and s-since you said your homeless and since it's raining... I w-was wondering if you needed a place to s-stay" she asked nervously with a slight shade of red on her face.

I am so very grateful she offered me this and that i met this innocent girl, but I have to refuse. I can't corrupt her with my fucked up life.

"Thank you very much for the offer Rose but... I'll pass" I told her leaving her a bit disappointed.

"Take care, and try to stay out of trouble." I finished as I left the building into the rain as I pulled up my hood and found myself another alley-way to sleep in... the rain...

Damnit I should've took her offer. It was cold But it gave me time to think.

"What the FUCK is wrong with me!"I screamed to myself punching the wall.

"I let them get away! For what?! A DAMN GIRL! They were right there..." At this point i started sobbing.

I reached out to my small satchel bag and took out a ripped photo.

"I miss you guys..." I said as I cried myself to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **So this is the first chapter. I know I know, I didn't reveal much about my OC but we will learn more about him. I'm already a few chapters ahead but I might upload the next chapter in a weekly basis unless I just get bored and made a new one.**

 **Please Follow, Favs and Review. Don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism, it might help.**


	2. Acquaintances and sickness

**A/N**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of "The bond that we share". I just finished up another chapter so I decided to post this chapter right away. This chapter isn't as long as my previous because I ran out of inspiration. My story has received 13 followers and 6 favorites, which i find pretty impressive. So I decided that If this story can reach a total of 25 follows OR 15 favorites, I will post the next chapter right away. Not to spoil anything but, the next chapter is very juicy and developed compared to this chapter.**

 **Also, I wanted to let you guys know have made a bio for my OC which will be updated almost every chapter as we unravel the mystery of my OC. Not everything will be official but the information I add to him depends on what we know about him so far in my story.**

Chapter 2 Acquaintances and Sickness

Xx At the airship xX

Damn rain. I get to wake up wet and sick. I caught fever and i'm feeling tipsy but since were in a airship, people would just think I have motion sickness. The only good thing i get from the rain is that i'm clean. I'm feeling cold yet feel so hot and dizzy. Why is there no chair!? This is my third turn around this airship yet I didn't find a single seat. Then I hear from the corner of my ear a girl screaming.

"Ow! Please.. s-stop!" said a bunny faunus girl.

"Haha look at her! She wants us to stop" said a tall obnoxious teen with his friends.

He was pulling the girls ear and harassing her and i was just ready to teach this guy a lesson even if i'm sick.

"HEY! " I yelled. "What do you think you're doing"

"Can't you see... I'm punishing her for what she is" he tells me pulling her ears more aggressively and kicking her in the gut.

I pushed him right off which led him to fall on the ground.

"For what reason?"

"She's a faunus!" he yelled getting back up.

"So? That gives you no rights to beat on her."

"Yes it does"

"Then beat on me" I replied trying to protect the victim.

"HAHA!"he laughs "You guys hear this guy. He's asking me to beat him up, plus he's not even a faunus"

"Who said I WASN'T a Faunus" I replied and directly punching him in the throat.

He fell on the ground grasping his throat as his friends started to back off and pull the obnoxious teen away.

I turned to see the girl on the ground crying. I helped her to a sitting position and waited for her to calm down.

"Are you alright"

"Y-yeah t-thank you"

"What's your name?"

"V-Velvet"

"Alright then Velvet, forget about them alright. It's a good thing you're a faunus and you should never be ashamed of who you are. Okay?"I tell her

"O-okay" she tells me with a smile.

"That a girl! Now if those guys bother you again, stand up to them. You should also make some friends, they can help you if you're in trouble. I'll see you around" And I left her at that.

I'm not that great with crying people so I just decided to leave ASAP but then she called me.

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me? Why did you want to take the beating for me when your human?" she asked me.

"First of all, I never said anything about being human, secondly, when you're all alone like you were, being pushed into a corner like that, you never know how a person can lose his mind. Trust me I know"

I left her with that and decided to leave. I went ahead to look for a chair again and began to think about what I told her about how she shouldn't be ashamed of who she is and realised, I am full of shit. I should really take my own advice but whatever. After a while heard another pair of screaming, with one of them coming closer. I went to investigate but right when i was going to make a turn, something crashed on to me and tackled me to the ground.

Ruby's POV.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

" Please stop." I asked getting a bit embarrassed.

"But I'm so proud of you!" said my dear sister

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." I tell Yang realising how stupid I sounded

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked me.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special."

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa" I heard the Tv lady say on the big screen.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-…" the anchor lady was disrupted when professor Glynda showed up on screen.

" Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" says Glynda

Yang still didn't get to meet any of the teachers so she asked me,

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

" You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

It was a nice pep talk but I was way too distracted by the beautiful view.

"Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! … I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home, now."Yang told me.

I guess she has a point. Then my thoughts were cut off when I saw a blonde starting to throw up in a nearby trash can.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." I tell her

"I wonder who we're gonna meet. Maybe you'll find your boyfriend" Yang teased me elbowing me on the arm.

Oum I hated when she teases me. Even if I know it's not true, i still turn red. She's been teasing me about Gray ever since i tried to invite him over and got shot down.

"Yang! I told you Gray is not my boyfriend!" I yell at her embarrassed.

"I never said anything about Gray... I knew it! You like him!"

"Yang! I do not! We're just fr... we're not even friends."I tell her still red.

In a attempt to change the subject away from Gray I tell her,

" I just hope their better than vomit boy."

Then i notice something slimy on Yang's boots.

" Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross…" Yang starts to squeal.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!"I yell at Yang as she approaches me.

I started to run away as fast as possible away from Yang's boot until I learned it was a bad idea. I crashed right into someone and hit my head on his or hers, I couldn't tell, and knocked him or her down and all I knew was that he or she has a really hard head. I got up rubbing my head trying to ease my pain. I looked down to see a familiar boy with white hair and eye patch wearing a black trench coat.

For once i actually had a good look of his face. He has a boney face structure and I realised he a red eyes. Cool. I also noticed that his eyepatch on his right eye was a bandana blocking his eyes and not a real eyepatch. I started to burn up as I realised that I was staring at his face for a while and he was staring right back and that crashed into Yang tease subject number 1.

"Oh my Oum i'm so sorry"

I knocked away his bag and blade. I decided to quickly do baby crawls to retrieve it for him as he laid there grasping his head that I bumped. After retrieving the bag and sword, I quickly crawled back to him when...

BANG

Our heads crash again, this time hurting even more.

"I'm so sorry" I tell him rolling on the ground this time trying to relieve my pain.

After a while, when we were both able to sit on our butts... I see Yang staring at us with a grin.

'Oh Oum help me' I begged as I felt my life drift away.

"Gray! Speak of the devil! When did you get here? Me and RUUUBY were just talking about you!"Said Yang extending my name trying to tease me.

"Um nice to see you two" replied Gray although with a weaker more timid tone.

"Sorry Gray about the head smash and tackle thing"

He looked at me and gave me a smile as he took his stuff. He had a shade of red on his face.

"Um i'll see you two around" he tells us before dashing off.

"He just ran off...'' stated Yang.

"Did he seem a bit... off to you Yang?"

"Considering you tackled him and headbutted him twice, yes he did seem off"

Geez Yang thanks for making me feel guilty about that. I have to go apologize.

"His face was also red" Yang added.

"Yea i noticed that too"

"Maybe he likes you"

"Yang!"

Gray's POV

Alright that's it. She has a head of a boulder and can tackle like a truck. She just made my sickness worst. I had to get out and find the nearest trash can. I found one but it was occupied by someone who had motion sickness but this was too much, I had to join him.

"Motion sickness too?" the blonde boy asks me.

"No, fever." I replied throwing up in the trash can once and then i started to feel alright.

I sat on a bench near the garbage which was empty and i can see why. The boy sat next to me and decided to start up a conversation.

"What's your name?" he asks me

"I don't know, what's yours?"I reply cautiously

"The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"A Arc huh?"

I've heard that Arcs are loyal but I refuse to trust this guy.

"Well Arc, I'm Gray. Now if I were you i would head to the entrance of the ship because we're landing and the sooner you're out, the sooner your motion sickness will disappear."

Jaune started to head out quickly to the entrance while I took my time. I was probably the last one out unless you counted the butlers of a rich kid with way too much bag. I see Jaune by the garbage recovering from the ride and decided to join him.

"You doing alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better."

"Good. You have any friends here?" I asked him

"No, I was the only one in my school to get accepted here. Hehe" he replied with a nervous laugh.

BOOM!

I see in the distance Ruby being yelled at by a albino girl waving a jar of dust in her face as a girl dressed in black with a black ribbon joined the argument. Of course Ruby would cause an explosion in the first 5 minutes in campus. As the argument ended, the girl in white stormed off as the girl in black departed as well but as she passed me and Jaune, I found out that she's a Faunus.

"Well then Jaune, it's time for you to make a friend. Go help that girl on the ground, trust me, she won't bite." I tell him

"Okay but what about you?"

"I have other plans" I tell him as I stormed off in the direction of the girl with a black bow.

 **A/N**

 **Like I said, this chapter wasn't that great but I promise you that you will love the next one. Don't forget If my story reaches the goals I said on the top of this chapter, I will release the next chapter Right away.**

 **Please follow/favs and leave me some feedbacks in the review and let me know what I did wrong and what I should fix. It will help me alot!**


	3. Loose ends

Chapter 3 Loose ends

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of 'The bond that we share.' This chapter is one that I'm proud of and I'm surprised that I did it so easily. This story will won't be having much fight scenes until at least chapter 6. The reason for this is that chapter 6 will be the initiation and also because my story will revolve a lot around character development. This chapter will start to unveil the mystery behind my OC but just slightly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters other than my OC.**

Call me a stalker but I followed the bowed girl and found her under a tree reading. I made my way towards her until I was blocked by a red headed girl with green eyes dressed in a bronze/gold armor. She came up to me looking lost and started to ask me a question.

"Um excuse me? Do you happen to know where the ceremony will be held?"she asked me politely.

"Yeah, I think that it's being held over there" I tell her pointing at one of the distant buildings.

"Will you be attending it?"

"Yeah"

"Then would you like to accompany me? It gets boring when i'm alone plus I tend to get lost. Hehe" she laughed nervously.

"Uhhh" I said moving my head to the side to concentrate on the reading girl to see that she was gone.

"Damn. She got away..." I tell myself.

I sighed in disappointment as I turned my attention back to the red head.

"Sure. I'll go with you."

"Splendid!" she exclaims.

As we were making our way to the building, I notice that she looks really familiar. And I mean VERY. I started to jog through my mind thinking of where I might had met her. I've been thinking for a while but nothing. I couldn't recall ever meeting her.

"Are you okay?" I hear her ask as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah sorry."

"Are you sure? You spaced out a bit and your face is red."

Damn fever. I forgot all about that. No wonder why I'm heating up.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's just that... Nevermind" I tell her.

"Just what?" she asked back.

"You look really familiar to me."

"Uhh...Well that's odd." she tells me with a hint of nervousness.

"Anyway..."she says changing the subject

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves yet. My name is Pyrrha Nikos" she says offering me her hand.

"Gray." I replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Gray. "

"Likewise"

After a few minutes of walking and talking, we made it in front of to the building with the ceremony.

"Well, this is it" I tell Pyrrha.

"Alright then, shall we?"

We walked into a room crowded with people. I really hate crowds. I think I might throw up somewhere. I took a look around and found Jaune alone, Ruby and her sister being yelled at by the albino girl and a black bowtie standing out in the crowd.

'Gotcha' I cheered internally.

"Hey I gotta go." I tell Pyrrah.

"You can try to talk to that guy over there if you're feeling lonely. His name is Jaune and he can really use some friends. I'll see you around." I said pointing at Jaune and left.

I know, I know. That was a pretty rude 'bye' but I needed to talk to that girl. I made my way through the huge crowd, feeling sick, then Ozpin got up on the stage and started his speech.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

What a terrible speech. I honestly had no idea how to feel after that speech and other students also seemed confused. I turned to the black bowed girl as she was ready to leave. I started to speed up not wanting to miss her again. Then I saw Glynda walk up to the microphone as she started to give us some information about where to sleep.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" she informs us.

Ha like i'm gonna sleep with a bunch of immature, spoiled teens filled with hormones. I'll probably just sleep on the roof. The outdoors is always nicer. The sky is usually clear, the nice cool breeze and on occasions, silence. I've been practically sleeping outside for about 6 years and I don't plan in stopping now. Not to mention that it's that time of the month again.

But back to the subject at matter, the girl had already left and I followed suite but just as I was about to leave the door, I heard somebody call my name.

"Gray!" screamed the voice.

I turned around to find that the source of the voice was none other than little red ridin hood herself, Ruby. I turned back around to find the girl again but she disappeared in the crowd like... like if she was a ninja.

Since I wasn't able to find her, I made my way to the red hooded girl.

"Oh my Oum, thank goodness your here. Please help me! Can you please get this girl to stop screaming at me!" the hooded girl cried.

"You're the one who started it you DUNCE!" insulted the albino girl.

I took a look at the angry girl. She wore a white attire, consisting of white boots, a white dress and a... hairpin tiara? She was waving around some sort of pamphlet at Ruby.

Then... I saw her face. It was Weiss Schnee. The daughter of one of the most powerful company founder of all Remnant. I pulled up the hood of my trench coat hoping she won't recognise me. What bothered me about her was not her title but that she was one of the few loose ends of my past I couldn't get rid of.

"Just back off." I tell Weiss, hiding my face in my hood.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to me in such rude manner? Do you know who you are speaking to? I am..." she tried to finish until she was cut off by me.

"I know who you are!" I exclaimed raising my voice. "Weiss Schnee! The heiress of one of the most successful dust company in all Remnant. You obviously have a title for yourself, but that doesn't mean you can start stepping on anyone who you find inferior to you!"

"Yes it d-" she tried to reply back until I cut her off again.

"JUST BACK OFF! SNOW WHITE!"I yelled back.

It was at this moment I knew I fucked up. My hood fell off and my blood was boiling because of the thought that my past still had a loose end. I got so caught up, I accidentally used her secret nickname from all those years ago.

"How do you know that name?" she questioned.

"I don't know" I lied quickly pulling my hood back up before she saw my face but it was too late.

"Oh my Oum... Gr-Grant? Is that you?" she asked me starting to tear up.

"You have the wrong person" I lied.

"No. There's no mistaking it. But you di-" she tried to finish but stormed off with her hands cupped in her face.

Damnit! She found out. After all these years hidden, this is how someone discovers me! She's the last person I'd think of that would discover me yet she was the first. Great, now I got to fix this.

"Hey Gray? What was that about?" I hear Ruby ask me.

"Yeah? I know you were rude and all but she deserved it" I hear Yang add.

"Don't worry. She didn't deserve anything but I'll fix it. I'll see you guys later" I said, quickly leaving the duo again storming off to the that Weiss went.

After a few minutes of searching, I had nothing. I couldn't find her even with my 'special' problem. I was left with nothing until I heard a muffled sob. I went to that direction and took a turn around the corner and there she was. Weiss was in all alone, curled up in a corner crying. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I placed my arm around her shoulders to comfort her, rubbing her head. She started crying even more on my shoulders for a couple of minutes until she finally calmed down. She sat back up, hugging both her knees again with red eyes.

"Gr-Grant? I-is it really you?" she asked me with a hurt voice.

I sighed in defeat. She found out who I was so it looks like that my hidden streak is now officially over.

"...Yes..."

"Oh my..." she paused. "What happened to you"

I didn't reply.

"Please Grant... Tell me... What happened?"

I didn't reply.

"Oum Damnit Grant!" she screamed. "For years I've been getting over your deaths. Then right after I did, you come right back into my life! The least you can do is tell me!"

I didn't reply.

"Please... Is Dante alright?" Weiss asked me another question.

"He's...he's gone" I replied coldly.

"W-what?" Weiss asked me with a terrified face.

"You heard me" I said with a slightly angry tone as my blood began boiling again.

"N-no, it can't be. Your lying!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT MY DEAD BROTHER WEISS!" I screamed, finally losing my cool.

I started punched a nearby wall with all my might repeatedly with my left had unleashing all my wrath. The wall cracked but surprisingly didn't break. After blowing off some steam, I sat back next to Weiss and we sat there in silence.

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry..." Weiss apologized.

"It's okay Snow White. I know that this is a lot for you right now"

"Yeah... It is"

We both sat there again in silence for awhile, both of us calming down .

"..."

"..."

"What happened to your eye?" she asked me.

"I lost it."

"How?"

I didn't respond hoping that she'd know that it's a subject I would avoid.

"May I?" she asked.

I shook my head. When she lifted my eyepatch, she gasped at what she saw.

"That's..." she didn't finish.

" Yeah" I said as I put my eyepatch back into position.

"But how?"

"Look Weiss, I know you have a lot of questions, but can you save it for next time, when things cools down a bit between us? Plus I'm pretty sure you have a lot of stuff to unload." I tell her getting up from the floor.

"Yeah... ok" she replied as she got up also.

"And please. Don't call me by my real name and don't tell anyone about me. Be as if I was a total stranger. Ok?" I asked her.

"But-"

"Please... If not for me... then for Dante."

It took her a while to reply.

"Alright."

"Thank you Weiss" I thanked her as I was going to leave.

"Gran-... Gray!" she called me.

I turned around to receive a hug from the snow princess.

"I'm glad that your alright."

"I know, it was close but I could've died if it wasn't for Dante."

"He saved you?" she asked, releasing me from her grasp.

"Yeah... Big time."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Weiss?" I asked her this time.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again."I tell her.

"You remembered." she stated.

"Remembered what?" I asked back.

"My nickname."

"Of course I did." I said, pulling her into another hug.

After that, we said farewell as we both headed different directions. To be honest, I was happy to see her again. Although I couldn't really say that were friends because I would had never talked to her if it wasn't for my brother but since she was always looking out for me when we were kids, I saw her more like an older sister. It felt nice to see a familiar face. I was also glad that we parted ways today because after that train wreck of resurfaced memories and emotions, my fever go worst. As I got lost In my thoughts, something light fell on me but heavy enough to knock me over but instead of falling off, I caught the falling object.

Ruby's POV

After the second disappearance of Gray, me and my dear sister Yang found ourselves walking around the hallways of Beacon

"I don't get it Yang" I sighed.

"Don't get what Ruby?" she ask me with her arms raised on the back of her head.

"Gray! He just keeps leaving whenever we see each other."

"Aww! You're sad that he doesn't notice you!" Yang teased.

"Yang!" I screamed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" she asked me.

"It's just that... I don't really know anyone here and i'm... kinda acquainted with him? Plus he saved me multiple times and I want to thank him again but I never got the chance to and I keep hurting him or falling on him and it doesn't help that I suck with people and that I didn't really had much friends to begin with and that-"I quickly said before getting cut off by Yang.

"Alright alright Ruby I get it." Yang said.

"What do I do? I asked back.

"Well first of all you have to relax. You have to see him as a normal everyday person and not the person that pushed you off a few explosions."

"Alright." I replied.

"You should also stop falling on him and being so apologetic and stop being so nervous and awkward"

"Hey!" I glared at her. "I am not awkward. If anything, I'm the opposite of awkward. I'm chill. The chillest." I said realising how awkward that sounded.

"Oh really?" she asked me.

"Yeah!" I lied knowing that she was right.

"Then let's see how 'chill' you are after this." she finished pushing me off the stairway we were passing through.

I squealed as I was falling and closed my eyes but then I suddenly stopped. I didn't hit the ground but I just stopped. It took me a while to open my eyes but when I did, I was met by a red eye and an eyepatch. I started to heat up again realising I fell on Gray again and landed on his arms. REALLY Ruby?

"I'm so sorry Gray." I tell him getting up on my feet.

"I know I fell on you already today, well more like tackle, and maybe I might had head butted you twice also." I quickly tell him backing up nervously to the stairs.

"But it was ALL a accident and I'm really really so-" I tried to finish before I tripped on my one of the staircase.

As I fell back, Gray took my arm as he pulled me into him to prevent me from falling. I was pulled to his chest as I looked up to him blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" I tell him really nervously while slightly backing up, not wanting to trip again.

Yang was right. I'm a mess. I did everything she told me not to do... I apologized, I fell on him, I was nervous and I was awkward. What am I gonna do with myself?

"What happened Ruby?" I hear Yang say, acting all innocent as if she never pushed me off.

"You fell on someone again? Ruby you're so clumsy." Yang continues.

"Well look who we have here again. It's Gray! How you doing buddy" Yang said patting his back.

"Um..." I hear Gray say in confusion.

"Well Ruby... my friends are here so I'll leave you here with Gray. Have a nice day my dear sister. Ta-taa" Yang rambles quickly before storming off with her friends, leaving me alone with Gray.

"Sooo... Hi?" I tell him nervously.

This was gonna be a really long day.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just hope I can get passed my writer's block soon so I can start making more chapters.**

 **Please follow/favs and leave a review.**


	4. A kindled friendship

Chapter 4 A kindled friendship

 **A/N**

 **Oh my goodness. I finally finished up the fifth chapter and got rid of that writers block. It's been a week since I last updated and I apologize but I've been a bit busy recently. Chapter 5 might come out next week again because I am really behind schedule on my chapters. Currently the only chapter I have on standby is chapter 5 with at least +5k words so I have to finish chapter 7 before I can release the next one. I'll try to finish it before my exams start blowing up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the 4th chapter of The Bond that we share.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of its characters other than my OC.**

Ruby's POV

Gray was just standing there staring at me. I on the other hand was nervous as he was staring at me with his red eye. I have no idea why I wanted him to be my friend because I'm frightened by his presence right now. He had a serious face that looked like he's been through a lot which I think he did because he's homeless. He was still a complete mystery to me but that COULD be the reason why I want to be his friend... I don't know. He has a cool white hair thing going on and the eye patch thing so it could be those. Either way I was determined to befriend this boy.

"Ruby? You alright?" I hear him say in a soft voice as he was waving his hand to my face.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm great!" I quickly responded after realizing I spaced out.

"It doesn't seem like it. You were spacing out there."

"Oh it was nothing. Just thinking about home."

"Home..." he tells me before silencing himself again.

"Umm so how do you like the academy so far?"I ask him trying to continue our conversation.

"It's okay I guess. I still have to head to the delivery post because I have to pick up a few things."

"Really? Can I come? I'm heading there too. I have a lot of baggage to pick up also."

"Sure." He responds. "I can use the company."

And just like that, the scary presence he had a while back just disappeared. The scary look he had was just replaced with a soft voice and a kind eye. Before, he looked like a person that was ready to rip you into tiny pieces and now he's worried that I was spacing out and wanted my company. I really don't get this guy but who am I kidding? I suck with peoples anyway.

"You're a clumsy girl Rose" he stated as we started walking towards the delivery post.

"Hey! I am not!" I screamed back slapping his right arm.

"Then explain how a little rose like you tackled me down, headbutted me twice, fell down the stairs into my arms, tripped backwards onto the same stairs in just a few hours. And let's not forget about that explosion you caused five minutes into campus." Gray said, stating all the stuffs I did today.

"You saw that?" I asked him, starting to feel embarrassed."

"Everyone saw it, Crater Face" he replies back.

"Well... there is a totally explainable reason to why I caused so much accidents... which I will explain next time we get back to this subject because I still have to think about the excuse."

"Yeah sure thing Rooose" He said sarcastically, extending my family name.

"And that is not fair. You keep calling me by my family name yet I don't even know yours" I yelled at him, pouting.

"Hahaha It's okay Rose. You don't need to know it." he tells me.

"Come on Gray! Pleeeaaaaase?" I tell him, unleashing my secret weapon... The puppy eyes.

"No." Gray tells me bluntly.

" Boooo!" I yell at him with a pouty face.

We continued walking until we finally reached the delivery post. As we entered, we saw that the building was crowded by so many students trying to get there stuffs from the drop ships. I was amazed that so many people and bags could fit into such a building. As I started to look around searching for my stuff, I was pulled back by Gray as I realised that if I took a step farther, I would've caused an avalanche of boxes.

"Clumsy" he whispered in my ear as I slapped him on the his chest.

As I made my way through, I finally found my luggage. I found a note on top of it which I obviously opened so I can read out of curiosity. The message said:

"Dear Ruby,

If your reading this, then I probably left you so I can hang out with my friends. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I left my stuff next to your bags so, if you don't mind, bring my stuff with you.

Sincerely, your lazy sister, Yang"

Come on! It's bad enough that I brought a lot of stuff with me, but now I have to carry Yang's bags too! It's gonna take me all day to get this to the ballroom.

"You ready?" I hear Gray ask me from behind carrying a single bag.

"Um yeah! Just hold on a second!" I tell him as I started to wrap my bags around me and started piling up our boxes.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Nah, I got it" I tell him as I started to lift the boxes until Gray took most of them, leaving me with two boxes.

"You know you don't have to carry those for me." I tell Gray, feeling bad that he's carrying Yang's stuff.

"It's alright. I only have one bag. And plus Beacon has already been through so much accidents today, who knows what you could've caused if I didn't take these from you." He teased with a grin.

I got mad at this and kicked him on the leg. Maybe a bit too hard.

"Ow!" He screamed falling over, dropping the boxes , and landing on me which made me drop my boxes and bags.

I fell back, raising my arms up, preparing for the impact of the falling boxes, but it never came. When I raised down my arm, I saw Gray on top of me, blocking me with his body so that none of the boxes landed on me. I was amazed at the gesture that he did. Normally at Signal, people would just laugh at me for being so clumsy, which I can admit that I am a klutz at times, but he went and protected me. I know that it's just boxes and all, but it's the thought that counts for me.

He looked down at me with his red eye, just staring at me as I stared back. I saw people around us staring and some people were dog whistling, which made me heat up as I started to blush. Not to mention that he was lying on top of me. Gray was still staring but started to lean his face closer to mines.

'No way! Is he leaning in for a kiss. I'm just 15! I never kissed a boy before! What if Yang finds out! What if DAD found out! Oh my Oum I'm not ready for this. I don't know what I'm feeling right now! All I know is that i'm heating up and i'm probably red like a tomato"

These were the thoughts running through my mind right now. I just sat there in shock as his head was leaning closer... and closer... and closer. Then he stopped with his lips inches away from mines and whispers:

"Your clumsy."

At this point I slapped him on the forehead for putting me through all those mixed emotions. I stung him with that slap which made him lean back rubbing his forehead. I just sat there with a red and angry face.

"What was that for!" He screams at me.

"Just cuz!" I tell him.

"That's what I get for blocking heavy boxes from you?" He asked me starting to pickup the boxes.

"Thanks for that..." I grumbled.

He passed me my two boxes as we headed back to the ballroom. The rest of the walk was quiet after the incident. I wasn't sure how I felt about Gray after that. First he was scaring me, then he was caring and then he did THAT! Gray was a complete mystery to me and probably is to a lot more people. Maybe that's why I want to get to know him.

Grant's POV

We arrived back to the ballroom. I placed Ruby's luggage next to where she dropped her other stuffs.

"Thanks for your help Gray!" Ruby tells me.

"No problem Ruby." I tell her.

"I got to go so I'll see you around." I tell her but before I turned to leave, her face went from happy to gloomy.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her, walking back to her.

" Yeah it's just... Ahh never mind." Ruby replies back.

"Come on. I know something is bothering you"

" It's nothing really. It's stupid" she tells me.

"I don't care if it's stupid. Your being bothered and I'm not leaving you until you tell me." I tell her, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"It's just..." Ruby hesitated.

"Well you see... It's just that I skipped 2 years of school and I don't know much people here plus Yang keeps leaving me alone... And I'm really grateful that you saved me multiple times last night and I wanted to know if... y-you'd like to be f-friends?"

And that was what took me by storm. This innocent little girl wanted to be friends with this homeless abomination who lost it all. But I wouldn't blame her, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. I'm glad that she asked me but... I'm scared that the truth will change the way she sees me. I shouldn't accept her friendship but after all these years of solitude... I was craving for a friend but this time, I will protect this one, unlike years ago.

"You want to be my f-friend?" I asked her thinking that she could've asked something else.

" Um... Yeah" Ruby replies back.

" S-sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hear her scream. "You don't know how much this means to me" Ruby tells me.

"Really? Because this means a lot to me also" I tell her before she started dragging my arm to the door.

"Come on! Let's get something to eat!" she tells me dragging me to the cafeteria.

Xx At the cafeteria xX

There we were, sitting in the giant cafeteria. I took a seat on the opposite end of the table, in front of my new friend Ruby. She had a plate of steak, mashed potatoes and vegetable that she left on the side of her tray as she was chomping down her strawberry cake. I on the other hand had nothing to eat since I had no money, but I was used to it anyway.

Ruby looked up to me as she noticed I was drooling over her dinner plate.

"You want it?"she asked me.

"It's alright." I refused her offer.

"No, here have it." she offers me again, this time pushing the plate towards me. "I only wanted the strawberry cake." she tells me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" I told her before eating the dinner plate.

After eating half the food on the plate, I gave her back the plate so that she can eat also.

"Here." I tell her pushing the plate back to her.

"What's this?"

"You need to eat also so you have energy for the initiation."

"Do I have to?" she asked me.

"Yes. How do you think I'd feel if you started to get sick during the initiation?"

And just like that, I guilt tripped her into eating. And talking about sick, that's what I am. I felt my fever starting to come back again as I started to feel nauseous. I excused myself from Ruby as I headed to the back, threw up my meal and went back.

"Hey Gray? You alright?" Ruby asked me.

"Yeah." I responded back.

"Sorry but I have to head to Ozpin's office for my 'interview'. I'll see you at the ballroom later alright?"

"Alright" she told me with a thumbs up and a huge smile.

Me and Ruby parted our separate ways, as she headed to the ballroom and I headed to professor Ozpin's office. I got lost a few times but after a while, I made it to his office.

"Welcome Mr. Gray. I've been waiting for you." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Let's just get this over with. But promise me this. You will not write down any of this. Everything you learn here should be memorized by heart and you will continue referring me as my alias Gray Walker."

"You have my word." He tells me.

 **A/N**

 **So that was chapter 4. We kinda got to see a little development between Ruby and Grant. Next chapter, you guys will start learning a bit more of Grant and his past so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. Like I said, I might update it again in one week again because I have to start moving forward with my chapters. I feel bad making you guys wait one week for such a short chapter but please bear with it till next week.**

 **Please Like/Favs and leave some feedback or your thoughts of the chapter in the review. Have a Good week.**


	5. Shining light into the darkness

Chapter 5. Shining light into the darkness.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of the Bond that we share.**

 **Before we start, there are a few things that I'd like to announce. First of all, today is the day when Marty Mclfly came to the future! Sadly we still don't have hover boards or flying cars:(**

 **Secondly, In two days, Rooster Teeth will be releasing the first real episode of RWBY volume 3! I've been waiting for this for like forever so I'm so HYPED! I saw the opening with the rose and Monty Oum's name which made me sad because he passed. Then the whole mood changed with the song! I can't wait!**

 **Thirdly, my chapters has seemed to be getting longer now and I don't know why. I honestly like it this way but it takes a while to make so now I will only be posting once a week. Most of the time it will be a few days earlier or later. It like it because it gives me more time to fix up mistakes and change up a few things.**

 **I'd also like to thank SpectorChris for the kind review. It felt nice knowing that. After reading it, it helped me write even more so thank you.**

 **Now for the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I honestly loved making this chapter but it was hard. I had to remake it multiple times because I wasn't feeling inspired and this was how it finished. It could've been much more better but I decided to leave it as it is.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters other than my OC.**

 **Edit: I noticed a few mistakes I added that could've lead to a few spoilers so I had to remove it. Hopefully no one noticed.**

It has been an hour since Ozpin has been interrogating me and I'm surprised that he was able to ask that much question. In one hour he has been able to touch every aspect of my life. He didn't miss a thing. He is the only person in the world with this much information which can make him a threat. Although I had no choice. I was done running and I needed protection. I don't know if Ozpin will ever be against me but if he ever does, I'll be prepared but for now, he can protect me.

"Very interesting Mr. Gray. Your past is indeed one of a kind but worry not, this information will be classified to me alone." Ozpin tells me.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, you are excused. Go get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow's initiation." He adds.

"And Mr. Solomon?" he stopped me. "This is your scroll. I placed your locker and code in it."

"Thank you Ozpin."

"Professor"

"Whatever."

I headed out into campus, finding my way into the ballroom. On my way there, I started to feel very nauseous because of my fever as I looked up in the sky and notice that the moon was almost up.

"Damnit! It's that time of the year again."

I rushed faster to the direction of the ballroom. As I entered, I noticed that a bunch of guys were shirtless, showing off their muscles to impress the other girls on the other side of the room. I was looking around for Ruby as I dropped my stuff next to her. I found her lying on the floor, next to her sister, writing in a journal. I went up to her and sat by her side.

"Cute pajamas" I tell Ruby.

She was wearing a white sleeping pants with a bunch of rose logos on it. I can't say that i'm surprised by it. She was also wearing a black tank top and a ursa sleep ask on her head.

"Gray!" she tells with a surprised yet blushing face.

"Hey there hot stuff!" I hear Yang purr behind Ruby.

" Hey Yang." I waved at her.

" So how was the' interrogation'?" She asked me.

"It was fine... I guess" I lied.

The truth was that I was bothered by the 'interrogation'. It brought back memories I wanted to forget and parts of me I never wanted. It was hard for me to tell him the truth but he needed to know for me to get his protection.

"You sure? You don't seem fine" Ruby tells me.

" Yes Ruby, I'm sure" I tell her, getting up as I picked up my bag.

" I'll be right back." I ended before leaving

Ruby's POV

After Gray left, to what I think was to change, I continued writing my letter to my friends back at Signal until Yang interrupted it.

"What are you writing there Ruby?" Yang asked me.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." I responded back.

" Aww, that's so cuuuuute!"

"Shut up!"I yelled at Yang, throwing her my pillow.

" I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy. Plus you have Gray and we both can agree that he is a TWO hundred percent increase." Yang told me, drooling in her imagination as I threw her my doggy pillow.

" Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

As Yang was lecturing me through the 'you have friends around you but haven't met them yet' lecture, I noticed the girl that helped me when I was getting yelled at by Weiss for causing an explosion.

"That girl…" I tell my sister.

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

" Well, now's your chance!" Yang said, getting up and pulling me towards her.

" Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?"

" Helloooo!"Yang screamed out. " I believe you two may know each other."

" Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The bowed girl asked me.

" Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby. But you can call me crater-… actually you can just call me Ruby." I told her, thinking to myself; Why would I almost tell her to call me Crater face.

"Okay." she bluntly replied back to me.

" What are you doing?" Yang asked me, noticing I wasn't doing a great job.

"I don't know, help me!" I told my sister, pleading for her help.

" So… What's your name?"Yang asked the girl

The bowed girl sighed before answering.

"Blake"

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

" Thanks."

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" Yang continued, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Right." Blake replied back.

" Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave."

" Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Yang tells me as she saw that Blake didn't want our company.

"What's it about?" I asked her because of my fascination of story books.

" Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." she replied.

I wish Yang could read me this book. She used to always red them to me when I was a kid. Too bad the book didn't look like they had any pictures.

"Oh, yeah… That's real lovely…"Yang replied, a bit disturbed by the plot

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after? she asked me.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake replied back.

"Well, that's why we're here… To make it better."

" Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang screamed pulling me into a bear hug.

"Cut it out!" I screamed at her as we started a fight.

" Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to—" Blake tried to finish before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss started to yell at me and Yang again.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss screamed at each other at the same time in hatred.

" Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" I tried to silence my sister and Weiss as they were starting to scream at each other.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss screamed at me.

"I was always on your side!" I yelled back at her.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang told Weiss, trying to defend me.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

We got into an argument for a few minutes before some other students called professor Goodwitch on us for being too loud. We were forced to stop our argument and we went back to our sleeping bags. Me and Yang spent a few minutes just talking, trying to relieve our boredom before I realised that Gray hasn't come back yet.

"Hey Yang?" I asked my sister.

"Mhm?"

"Did you see Gray come back yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well it's weird. He left like forty minutes ago yet he still didn't come back." I told her.

"I'm sure that the big guy handle himself. Stop worrying Rubes."

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him... Just in case."

"Alright then. Just don't do anything I would do with him." Yang teased me again as I threw another pillow once again at her.

I got up from my sleeping bag and headed out the door in search for Gray. When after a few minutes of search, I still didn't find him. I gave up. I looked out the window and defeat and saw that the full moon was out. Even if our moon is cracked, I still find it beautiful. I wonder who broke it but I guess I'll never have the answer to that question. I started to go deep into my thoughts about random stuff and how the moon kinda looked like a cookie. Haha. But then I was interrupted when I heard some voices coming from behind me.

"Hey guys! Look what we have here." I heard a guy say.

I turned around to see four guys walking up to me. A guy with brown hair, the other with green hair, another with a more honey blonde hair and the last one with grey hair.

"A little girl got lost in our school." said the brown haired dude, in a mocking tone.

"Hey I'm not a little girl or lost!" I replied back.

"Woah! Look out Cardin, we have feisty one." said the one with green hair, also in a mocking tone while the other three started to laugh.

"News has been spreading around school that a homeless kid and a fifteen year old girl got accepted to Beacon last second. I'm guessing that you're the fifteen year old girl. So tell me, how did you cheat your way into Beacon." the one named Cardin asked.

"I didn't cheat. Professor Ozpin said that I had exceptional skills so he invited me to join his school." I replied back to them which caused them to start laughing.

"Very funny! Now cut the bullcrap and tell me how you did it." Cardin told me in a forceful tone, grabbing my arm tightly.

"Ow! That hurts! Let go!" I told him.

"What are YOU gonna do about it, beat all four of us with your 'exceptional skills'?"

Then I heard a voice that came from behind them.

"I suggest you listen to the little girl unless you want another beating like this morning" said the voice.

We all turned to his direction as we saw that it was a boy with silver white hair and an eye patch. It was Gray. He was wearing trench coat but it's hood was up. Most of his face was blocked by his hood but I was still able to see his eye patch and some strand of his hair. He was carrying on one hand his blade and his bag on the other

"Well well. If it isn't Mr. Hero himself. We've been looking for you all night."

"Well, here I am" Gray said, tossing his bag and blade to the side. "Let her go and I'll give all four of you a free shot at me"

"No!" I yelled at Gray.

He's making me feel guilty. He's gonna take a beating from four guys just so that I wouldn't get bullied. I don't understand. Normally if I was bullied, no one would stand up for me other than Yang. I would always want someone to stand up for me but not like this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially my friends.

"Alright then tough guy." the bully said letting me go.

The grey haired guy was the first one to go. He walked up to Gray and punch him right in the gut. The impact of the punch caused Gray to bend down, in pain, trying to catch his breath. Then the one with blonde hair kicked him on the face while he was bending down, which caused Gray to fall over to the floor. Gray was rolling on the ground in pain until the third guy, with green hair, stomped him on his gut again, which caused Gray to hurl out a loud scream, but not loud enough for anyone in the ballroom to hear. And then Cardin. He picked up Gray by his coat and started to talk to him.

"Do you see what happens when you play hero? You get a ass whipping from us. If you mess with us again, It's gonna be far worse than this." He ended before punching him on the throat and throwing him on the ground.

I just stood there in shock as Gray was laying on the ground. He took a beating from four people, without fighting back, just so that Cardin wouldn't bully me. That was the kind of person Gray was. He was the only person who has ever done this for me. Even Yang wouldn't even take this kind of beating for me because she would've fought back... But Gray didn't even fight back. He just took the beating like a rag doll.

I was starting to feel really guilty now. I was the reason he got the beating in the first place. Then I heard a laugh. It was coming from Gray.

"Hehehehe!" Gray started to laugh.

"Hey guys look! He still wants more." said Cardin.

"So... You think I'm playing hero?" said Gray, laughing in a dark tone, getting up from the ground.

"What the Grimm? Do you think this is a game!? How are you still getting up!?" asked Cardin.

"It's simple really. A hero would've stayed down. But you four got me all wrong" said Gray to the four bullies as they started to wield their own weapon in fear.

"Because you see..." he continued. "I'm a fucking monster!" ended Gray lifting his hood, revealing that he had two extra ears popping from his hair.

"Holy SHIT! This guy's a fau-" Cardin tried to finish before getting punched by Gray in the face.

"GET HIM!" Cardin ordered to his friends as they started to attack him with their weapons, but failed miserably as Gray swiftly dodged every swing that was thrown at him.

Gray began to quickly move from person to person as he was attacking them all without getting scratched. He was quick, even for me. Although I am faster, he is able to quickly move from opponent to opponent in such small territory punching and kicking then while dodging their attacks. Gray was then hit in the head by Cardin's mace.

"That's right you freak!" Cardin screamed at Gray before he got kicked by Gray, who quickly got up and kicked him on the chest, which sent him flying to his friends.

"What a shame... You have such a big mouth for such little talent. Too bad I have to end you here" said Gray as he picked up Cardin's mace.

As he lifted the mace, ready to kill him with it, I stopped him.

"Gray! Don't do it! Please..." I told him.

He turned his way to my direction with a twisted smile which soften as he started to realise what he was doing. He looked back at Cardin as he threw back his mace at him. Gray pulled his hood back up as he left and Cardin and his friends were on the ground sitting in fear until they ran away, back to the ballroom.

I was just standing there, still in shock. What on Remnant just happened? Gray had wolf ears and was ready to kill Cardin. That wasn't the Gray I knew. This Gray was out of control. I looked to the side and noticed that he forgot his blade and bag. I picked both the sword and bag up and started to observe it. The sword was still in its scabbard but the scabbard's side was sharp and metal. I was going to unsheathe the sword but decided to wait till I got Gray's permission.

Grant's POV

I can't believe that just happened. What is going on with me. For years, I've never compromised the fact that I was a half-breed. I never went out my way to help someone if it meant someone would find out that I was half faunus and half human. Six years, yet I wasn't able to watch Ruby get harassed and now five people in this school are aware of it. I don't get it.

I was sitting on the roof thinking about what just happened and how I lost it. I hated being in my faunus form. I was never capable of controlling it. I would always get into a rampage, hurting anyone who hurts me, but it never got that bad. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I just showed my ugliest side to the only person that I think actually cares for me; Ruby. I wouldn't be able to face her anymore. She probably thinks I'm just a freak now or even worst, a monster.

I felt sick. Not to mention that I still had a fever. I started to throw up into a nearby trash can until I heard the door open, revealing the person who came up the roof. It was the last person I'd expect coming up here.

"Gray? " the familiar voice called out.

"..." I refused to reply, not ready to face what she had to say.

To be honest, I never really cared about how people saw me. The only reason I kept my heritage a secret was to avoid conflict from both faunus and humans. But here I am, refusing to talk or to even look at this girl, in fear how she now sees me. I don't even know what I am feeling, but it's making me sick.

"Gray! Are you okay? I've been looking for you everywhere." she told.

"..." I refused to reply or to look at her.

She started to approach me, but stopped after I started to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Y-you forgot your s-stuff." she told me nervously.

Of course she was nervous. She almost just witnessed me murdering another person . She's probably scared of me now.

"Just leave it by the door and leave." I told her coldly not wanting her to approach me.

"Gray? What's wrong? Your scaring me." she told me, refusing to leave.

"You should be scared of me. Just stay away from me okay. I don't want you to come near me got it? You don't know what I'm capable of."

I heard footsteps approaching me. Once it came close, I felt a tug on my coat that caused me to spin, making me faced the little girl, surprising me with what I saw. She was tearing up.

"No! I am not gonna stay away from you! I don't care if I'm scared! I don't care if you might be dangerous! I don't care Gray! What you did back there was one the most heroic things anyone has ever done for me. I've always been bullied back at my old school and no one ever helped me but Yang, yet here you are, on the first day of school, taking a beating like that for me! You're a mystery to me Gray but I know you have a good heart." she told me catching me off guard.

"Please Ruby... Don't do this to me." I tell her.

"Don't what!? Care?"

"Don't come close to me!" I screamed, backing up. "I don't want you to get close to me. I don't want you become close to me. I don't want you getting hurt! I've lost everyone that has ever been close to me! My mother, my father, my brother and my best friend! I am not going to let a innocent girl die because of me again! In the one day that I have met you, I was able to look passed my past and just live. You wanted to be my friend and gave me the luxury to live that moment again but I still have to face reality! I'm just a freak that is looked down on like a cockroach and that lost everything I've ever loved!" I screamed breaking down in tears.

What is going on? Why am I crying in front of her? Why did I just tell her my deepest darkest secret? I don't get it! My mind is telling me to stay away from her but my heart wants me to get close.

I felt weak. Bringing back all my memory of my family that I blocked out for years, just brought me down to tears. Then... I felt a warm hug. It was Ruby.

"You are not a freak Gray... You're a person. You're my friend. It doesn't matter what you are or what you've been through because nothing is ever gonna change that you are who you are and that is all that matters. No matter how much you've lost or how alone you are, someone will always be there for you. I learned that when I lost mother. I felt all alone, like as if I lost everything. No one was there for me but someone eventually came, Yang. She needed her time to grieve also but then she reminded me that I wasn't alone and that mom wouldn't want me to be sad." she told me as her voice was crack.

I was shocked... I've been through so much in my life. I lost everything I had yet she has an idea of where I was coming from even if she still had her family.

As she was hugging me in her arms, I returned the gesture and hugged her back. We we're both crying at this point, both in each other's arms, giving and looking for comfort.

"R-Ruby..." I whispered pulling her closer to me, still crying.

"Gray..." she tells me. "Let me be your Yang. Let me show you that you're not alone. Let me show you that you can live your life, no matter what you've been through. Let me show you that your family wouldn't want you to be miserable forever because they're gone." she tells me.

"I think you've shown me it already." I tell her cracking a smile. "Plus even if I said no... You still would've been my Yang either way."

"Yup!" she told me with a teary eye and a smile.

We stayed in each other's arms as we were trying to calm down. After a while we finally did. We were both just sitting next to each other by the wall on the roof. Ruby looked like she calmed down but I still felt heavy. Sure, she's been in a similar and less severe situation as me but I was pushed back too much into a corner.

I was homeless, alone, looked down on and rejected by society. Looked down on because I'm homeless, rejected because I'm a half-breed and all alone because my family is dead. Ruby is a different case though. She doesn't look down on me, she wanted me as her friend, and she sees me as a living being and not a freak. I don't know what I did to meet her but thank Oum I did.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" she replied, placing her head on my shoulder.

"What do you did you do to stop feeling so down before?"

"I don't understand." she replied back.

"You know... When you and Yang were still grieving over your... lost. What would you do to give yourself hope."

"Well you know my red hood right?"

"Yeah."

"My mother gave it to me. I would look for comfort in it. She made it for me. It smelled like her and reminded me of her. Even if I knew she was gone... I still had a piece of her." she told me with a smile but with slight sadness..

"Amazing" I told her.

" How about you? Don't you have something from your family to make you happy?" Ruby asked again.

"I do... but also not really?" I started, getting up from the ground.

"I don't get it." she tells me.

I walked to the door and picked up Bond and my bag then when back to my seat, next to Ruby.

"This is all I really have from my family" I said showing her my sword.

"May I?" she asked, wanting to see the sword.

As she unsheathed the sword, she stared at the sword in awe. It had a black blade. It was long and very thin so it can easily cut through anything but is also very sturdy because of the material we used on It, a meteor we found. The hilt was white with a very strong grip. It was made of the tusk of a Goliath(elephant Grimm). The scabbard was also black, but made with normal materials but one of the edges is protected by boarbatusk armor which is also thinner on one of its edge so it can be used as a shield and sword. It was pretty worn out but I didn't care. On the bottom of the blade had the initials: HS-DS-GS. **(A/N: Imagine the HF blade of Raiden in the beginning of Metal Gear Rising Revengence, with the description I added.)**

"This is so cool!" Ruby complemented.

"Thank you. My mother made this for me when I was a kid before her sickness. She made one for me and my brother for when we grew up. I helped her with my brother so it was a memory all three of us shared and never forgot... That's why I called it Bond. To show that this will always bond me, my brother and my mother together." I told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom." she asked me.

"She... was diagnosed with cancer" I answered back.

"Gray... I'm sorry.."

"It's okay... You didn't know. Anyway, this sword can't really help me."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of my mother..."

"Isn't that a good thing."

"In some ways yes... But for me, It only reminds me of the pain she went through."

"Then why not try remember the good times you had with her?

"I don't really have much good memories. She was mostly in bed. The only few times she got up was when she made me my sword but that was before she got sick. Other than that, we couldn't do much together. We would just stay together and just talk..."

"Then remember those times with her instead of her pain. Even if she had cancer, I bet that she was happy that she spent a lot of time with you. The both of you must have spent a lot of time together. Try and remember each time you two would just smile and laugh. Forget her pain and remember the joy you two shared. It's how I look for comfort with my cloak."

"Y-Your right Ruby... I'll give it a try.

After a while, Ruby was sitting there just observing the sword until she got to the bottom and noticed the initials.

"What are these initials?"

"My mother wanted to engrave it there. It stands for: Haley Solomon, Dante Solomon and... Grant Solomon" I told her, remembering that my name was on it.

"Who are they."

"Haley is my mom. Dante was... my twin and Grant..." I didn't finish.

"Is you..." Ruby finished for me. "I remember Weiss called you that."

"Yeah... we kinda share a past together. Just don't tell anyone my name and don't call me by it either... Only when were alone together okay?" I told her.

"Okay... Grant" Ruby told me with a smile.

Once again we found herself just sitting again. Ruby was fiddling with my sword until I saw her shiver.

"Your cold."I stated.

"It's okay, it's just the breeze."

I removed my coat and placing it on her back.

"What about you, won't you be cold."

"I'm fine." I lied to her. I still had my fever.

Then I realised my ears were exposed. Ruby was just staring at them as if it wasn't normal. Well, it wasn't normal so I guess I can understand why.

''How do you have those?" she asked.

I reached into my bag to take a picture and showed it to Ruby. It was a picture of my family. My mother was on the bed because... of her sickness. I was on her left and Dante on her right. Next to me was my father. You can see his wolf ears and tail but not his face.

"This was my family. Mom was a human and him... my dad, was a faunus."

"I knew it! You're a half-breed."

"Yet you're not disgusted?"

"No Gray. Oops. I mean Grant. I think It's cool! Plus like I said, it doesn't matter what you are, so no, I'm not disgusted." she finished. "But why is it out now?"

"It's always out when the moon is up because of the wolf heritage." I replied back

"..."

"..."

"What happened with your Dads face?" Ruby asked staring back at the picture with a confused face.

"I burned it off."

"Why? Won't you forget his face?"

"No I won't. After what he did... I'll never forget his face."

After that, Ruby was staring at me with a red and uncomfortable face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"U-um..."she started."Can I touch your ears?" she asked nervously.

"Y-yea sure." I told her.

I never let anyone touched it but my mom. I never really liked it but when my mom rubbed it, I always loved it. It felt soothing.

I moved my head down so that she can start playing with it and surprisingly, It felt... nice. She was rubbing it in a similar manner as my mom but hers felt nicer.

"It's soft" she tells me.

"It feels nice when you play with it." I tell her in response.

She was playing with my ears for a few minutes until I remembered something.

"I want to show you something" I tell her picking up my sword.

"What is it?"

"Well the meteor we used on my sword vibrates quickly and easily, making it easier to slice through objects."I started, pulling the sword out of its scabbard. "But my mom found out that if we tapped it on the side of the blade..." I continued as I tapped the side of Bond, making it resonate a sound.

"Cool!"

"My mom turned it to a makeshift instrument, and played me melodies on it."

"Can you play me one?" she asked me.

"I don't know..."

"Pleeeaaaaaseeeee" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

I sighed.

"Alright... Just one."

"Yay!"

I started to play the song my mom used to play when I couldn't fall asleep at night. I used to be scared of Grimms back in the day. Ironic since I'm gonna be killing them as a day job if I ever passed this school. Halfway passed the song, I felt Ruby's head fall on me. I looked at her and she was asleep. Her face was peaceful as she was sleeping. She looked cute. I soon found myself staring at her beauty. My heart was pounding faster every second I stared at her.

Wait what?! What am I thinking? What am I feeling? I shouldn't be thinking like this. I couldn't be feeling this. I can't have feelings for this girl. It will only make her closer to me and more dear to me. I wouldn't be able to concentrate in combat or in my objective. Plus even without all these excuses, why would a innocent girl like her like me back.

I placed my sword back in its scabbard as I got up not wanting wake Ruby up from her slumber. I picked her up bridal style as I brought her back down to the ballroom. As I made my way to the ballroom, I found I mirror and noticed my ears. It wouldn't be a good idea if anyone saw these so I decided to hide them under my hair and my eye patch. I started looking for her sleeping bag and all of the people that were still awake were staring at me with a disgusted look on their face and a lot of them were still up at this time. I didn't know why they were looking at me with those look but I honestly don't care. I found her sleeping bag and placed her on it. I decided to not take my coat back because it might wake her up. As I left I noticed that Yang wasn't in her sleeping bag. I was thinking of where she might've went, when it hit me. She hit me. I realized that Ruby was out for a long time with me and she was probably worried about her. She was probably looking for her until I brought her back and now she thinks I did something to her which is probably why she just punched me... in the face.

"What did you do to my little sister you little freak!" she screamed at me, picking me up from the ground, ready to punch me again.

Got to be honest though, that hurts. Both my face and feelings.

"Nothing." I replied boldly.

"Then explain why four guys came back beaten up earlier! They said a odd guy wearing a black trench coat and an eye patch was at the hallway started a fight with them. They also said that he was with my sister! That awfully sounds you don't you think?" she told me in a angry tone. "You have 5 seconds to explain before I deform your face so badly that not even your mother can recognise you!"

And just like that, she made me snap... She brought up my mother...

"Hehehehe." I started to laugh.

"You think this is a joke!? Fine!" she said punching me with all her might.

I caught her punch with my left hand and thank Oum I did. That was a really strong punch but I didn't feel it because of my handicap. I started to squeeze her hand in anger. Not hard enough to break it, but enough to let me go.

"I didn't start anything." I tell her coldly, trying to contain my rage. "I was just protecting your sister... I'm aware that she's been bullied in Signal and I know your aware of it too. That was exactly what was happening. I just decided to help her out." I told her before walking off.

"Wait!" Yang screamed but I didn't let her finish.

"By the way Yang, I recommend not talking about peoples mother like you did with me. You have no idea what they might had been through." I ended, leaving her behind.

I made my way to the roof trying to calm down after the things Yang said to me. After I did, I took my glove off to check my left hand. She can really pack a punch. I have to watch out with those. I got punched so many times but before but none of them actually compared to the single punch she gave me. My face still hurt. When I checked on my hand, it had a dent on it.

I put my glove back on as I sat back on to the wall. I decided to stare at the moon for the time being, mesmerized by its beauty until a certain someone came crawling back in my head. I shook it off and decided to call it a night. I picked up Bond as I stared into the initials.

"We did spend a lot of time together, didn't we mom?" I told myself, thinking about what Ruby said to me before falling asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Well this was the 5th chapter of The Bond That We Share. I hoped you guys loved it.**

 **Please like/fav and leave a review about your thoughts of this chapter. Let me now if I made any mistakes or how I can improve. It will help. Stay tuned to next week!**


	6. Nightmares and Fear

Chapter 6: Nightmares and fear.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of The Bond that we share. I would like to apologize for the longer than usual update. I was a blocked in this chapter and I refused to release this one until I finished it. It's been getting really hard to write chapters recently. I don't really have inspirations and I also don't have much time to read stories recently and not to mention I'm failing math because my teacher sucks so bad!**

 **I would also like to state that this story is not all about fluffs and Oc x Ruby. I want to give this story emotion. I want to make it feel as realistic as possible emotionally wise. I am not going to be making this a love at first sight kind of story. It will be all be developed, not just my Oc and Ruby but with everyone else. They will all have their own unique relationships and chemistry. I will not be making my Oc fall directly in love with Ruby so if that it what you are looking for, then you are in the wrong story. People with have mixed emotions about each other, not knowing if it is love or friendship so don't be surprised if anyone starts liking the wrong person.**

 **My exams are coming up this week so I do not think I will have time to write or to update. I apologize in advanced. Hopefully I will have time to write so stay tuned for next week or maybe two weeks.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters other than my OC**

Grant's POV

I found myself standing in a dark familiar forest. Why? I have no idea. It was windy, like if there was a storm that was coming. There was a person in the distance. He had black hair and a white hood. He looked very familiar... He looked like my brother.

" _Dante?_ _"_ I asked out.

He started to walk away so I decided to chase after him. I don't know what is happening but I have to find out. After I caught up with him, he was just... standing, staring off in the distance. I walked up to the guy. I took his shoulder and turned him to face me. I was shocked at what I saw.

 _"Oh my Oum... D-Dante."_

When he faced me, he had a bloody face. Some of the skin on his face was peeled off, he was bleeding through his eyes and his face was deformed. What I noticed though and did understand is that he was missing an eye. I started backing away from him in fear as he was approaching me.

" **Grant... Why? Is this what you wanted!"**

Then, that's when some of his body parts were dissolving. It started off with his fingers, moving up to his arms. His left arm disappeared completely but his right arm was only missing the forearm. He was still walking up to me until both his legs also started completely dissolve which caused him to drop to the ground but he was still crawling on the ground.

 **"This is all your fault!"** he screamed at me.

 _"I'm sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ I screamed back in fear.

 **"Look at me Grant! Look at what you did! We were all that was left!"**

 _"I'm sorry bro..."_ I apologized with tears.

 **"No you're not! You're still alive."** He ended before turning into dust and disappearing in the wind.

I just stood there shocked. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I was angry sad and guilty all at the same time. I know my brother died but I also know it wasn't my fault. We were stuck. We got out numbered. I'm lucky she arrived.

As I was still in shock, I started backing up even more until I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw a Big Ursa. Larger than usual... but I knew this one... He's the one who took my brother. It hit me hard on the side which made me fly off until I hit a tree. I sat there in pain after the impact. When I went to check for any injuries, there was a purple vortex that was covering my arm as it started to grow smaller and smaller until it eventually took my arm completely.

 _"AHHH!"_ I screamed in pain as my arm disappeared.

While I was trying relax myself as I was in pain, I heard a loud screech. When I looked back up I saw another Grimm. This one was different though. I've never seen anything like it. It was gigantic. I don't even know if they even have Grimms this big. It resembled a Nevermore but I knew it looked slightly different. I wasn't able to make it out properly since all I saw was its silhouette.

Right in front of it, there was four peoples. Three of them were only silhouettes also but the fourth was different. I was able to recognise it. I was able to recognise...her. It was Ruby. I didn't know what she was doing here, but I approached her.

 _"Ruby? What are you doing?"_ _I asked._

 _"I'm gonna kill this Grimm!"_

 _"Are you out of your mind!? We can't take this on!"_ I replied back to her

I turned around to see the three other silhouettes were already beaten. One had his right leg ripped off as he was on the ground in pain. I saw his leg was in the Grimm's mouth as he ate it. The second person had a gigantic feather spike pierced through the middle of his back as it pierced out through his abdomen. He was still alive but he looked like he was in a lot of pain by the way he was struggling to pull himself out of the spike. The third was... dead.

I took Ruby by the arm and started to run away from the Grimm as it turned its head towards us.

 _"We have to get away! It's too strong!_ I screamed.

 _"No! I can take it!"_ said Ruby refusing to leave as she ran back to the Grimm.

 _"NO!"_

Before I knew it, the Grimm was ready to stab her with her claws. I took the throwing knife I apparently had in my pocket, but didn't throw it. I sliced up the air as the same purple vortex that took my arm opened up again. I jumped in, as it opened another vortex, bringing me next to Ruby. As the vortex opened, I took Ruby in my one arm, as I tilted my body to receive the hit. When I did get hit, I flew away with Ruby in my arms as I knocked out.

A few seconds later, I woke up in a different position than I landed. I woke up on my knees. When I looked down, I saw Ruby right under me... dead. Her guts were cut open with claws as parts of her neck was chewed on.

 _"RUBY! NO! WHAT HAPPENED!"_ I screamed as I was panic.

I started shaking her, trying to wake her up but nothing happened. She really was... dead. I held her in my arm for a while, crying and weeping before I started to wash off my tears with my arm. When I raised my arm, I noticed blood on it.

I saw my claws were out, it was bloody as if I just... gutted someone. No... It wasn't me! I couldn't have! I would never! I felt my teeth as my fangs were out, also covered in blood.

 _"Oh my Oum..."_

I looked down to look at Ruby again, but she was gone. I looked back up to see a field of graves. Five to be exact. Each engraved with a name; Haley Solomon, Dante Solomon, Glayde Solomon, Neopolitan and Ruby Rose. I couldn't take it. After seeing the graves of everyone who's been close to me, I lost it...

Xx Roof xX

My eyes bolted open as I woke up, sweaty with tears running down my face. I was breathing heavily as I felt this pain in my heart as it felt very heavy.

'It's just a dream... Don't freak out Grant! You got always get these nightmares... just without the last part... Just calm down.' I tell myself pacing back and forth, trying to calm myself from the nightmare.

Ever since that night with my father 8 years ago, I would always get nightmares ninety percent of the times. I never had a dream ever since that night. It would only be nightmares or just blank sleeps. My nightmares only got worse after I lost my brother 2 years after that so I never had a peaceful rest.

I was freaking out from this dream though... It would normally be repetitive. Every time, it would start off with the death of someone close to me. Sometimes there are more than one person but each time, they would be blaming me on their deaths. After that, my nightmares would just play with my fears and what could've killed me. I would usually die before waking up, but this time it was different.

I didn't die this time... It wasn't me... It was Ruby... And I killed her.

"What the FUCK!" I hurled out in rage, punching the wall with tears still running down my face.

I killed her with my own hands... It didn't feel like a nightmare at all. It felt real for me. I wasn't sure how to feel but I knew from that moment that I had to protect her even more... And that I really have to stay away from her, for her own good and for my conscience.

As I was calming down and wiping away the tears from my face, I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was still down but It was coming up soon. It was still early, so hopefully no one is in the bathroom so I can shower without anyone seeing this arm. I noticed that my jacket was missing until I remembered I left it with Ruby. I had to go check on her, see if she's okay... And hopefully she hasn't drooled on my coat yet.

I got up, picked up my stuff and headed to the ballroom but before I left, I felt my head, checking if my ears where still up, but as I expected it wasn't.

Xx Ballroom xX

As I made it to the ballroom, I saw that almost everyone was still sleeping. There were a few empty spaces and empty sleeping bags which I can presume are the students who are already up.

I walked through the ballroom looking for Ruby and my coat. Then... I found her... and my coat... she was drooling on it... That is exactly why I wanted it back, but I guess I'm the one at fault for leaving it and still, my coat is my coat so it didn't really matter. I just don't like drool.

Before leaving, I looked down at her sleeping. She was curled up on my coat, using it as a blanket, drooling on it, while she was hugging different shaped pillows in her arms. She looked peaceful. She looked... cute. I know, I shouldn't be thinking about this but I don't think it counts. She's sleeping and hugging multiple pillows at once. When she is awake, her cuteness is practically all gone. She is always hyper, clumsy, destructive and slightly annoying at times when she is awake, the total opposite of what she is right now.

I turned around to leave and head to the showers while it's hopefully empty until I bumped into someone. I looked down to see that I bumped into Weiss.

"Gra-" Weiss didn't finish because I put my fingers on my lips, identifying that people where still sleeping

She quickly realised this and shut up. I waved my arms to the side, telling her that we should talk outside the ballroom. Me and Weiss quickly left the room with our bags, not wanting to disturb anybodies sleep.

"Weiss. Why are you up so early?" I asked her bluntly.

"Well, I got up early so I can use the showers first. It's disgusting when someone uses it before me!" she replied back.

"Of course... you always hated anyone less richer than you." I tell her.

"That is not true! I liked you and Dante." she stated back.

"Well we were richer than you Snow White. And please... don't bring Dante up."

"Um... I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"It's okay."

"But I was also looking for you! I wanted to ask you if you needed anything... Uhh- Not that I care or anything..." she tells me trying to keep her cold persona. "Just making sure."

"Well now that you mention it... I need a toothbrush and toothpaste and a towel."

Weiss opened her bag as she started looking inside it. Surprisingly, she did have a spare toothbrush, toothpaste and towel. Of course she did.

"Here you go Grant. I hope you appreciate this generous deed that I have done for you. You owe me a favor." she tells me.

"Drop the cold act Weiss... I know how you really are and this doesn't suit you. Just be yourself..." I replied back to her, slightly annoyed by her persona.

I walked pass her and headed to the bathroom until she called me.

"Grant wait!" she called me with my real name. "I still want to ask you some questions about what happened!"

"Find me later. If you can't, then we'll talk after initiation. And watch the name!" I told her, not stopping from my march towards the showers.

Xx In the showers xX

I entered the shower and saw a room full of lockers, mirrors and shower stalls. This was the biggest bathroom I had ever seen in my life. For once, there was a bathroom bigger than the Schnee's bathroom but this is a public washroom so I guess it doesn't count.

Thankfully, it was completely empty. I went straight to a sink after dropping my bag and sword inside a locker. I opened the cap of the toothpaste and squeezed it on the brush so that I can brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I walked inside one of the stalls and started to strip down. I removed my boots, my socks and the glove on my left hand as I rolled the legs from my pants and the left sleeve of my shirt.

I walked towards the lever and tried to adjust the heat of the water. When I got the perfect heat, I removed the rest of my clothes, except my eyepatch, and jumped in.

It's been so long since I had a hot shower and I have to admit, it felt amazing. I stayed in, enjoying the water for a while but I had to finish up quickly before anyone came in.

I took the towel Weiss gave me and dried myself up with it. I put on my underwear and pants and walked out topless. I dried off my hair even more, making sure it wasn't wet anymore.

I looked up to the mirror and saw my reflection. It wasn't great. My hair was pretty long. The length went up to my eyes but the right side was pulled up behind my eyepatch and the rest I moved it back a bit. **(A/N Look at Raiden's hair from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.)**

I still saw part of my scar on the top and bottom of my eyepatch but it wasn't that visible.

My body... was the most disturbing part. I was slightly skinny because of the lack of food and nutrients but I am also toned because of my tournaments for money and the Grimms I've fought. My chest and back kept a mark for a memory in my life.

Then... there was my left arm. The biggest flaw I have.

"CLANG"

I heard the door opened abruptly. I took my towel and hid my left arm. I looked at the direction and saw a blonde guy with a one piece pajama walk in with another guy with pink streak running down his hair.

"Gray?" the blonde called as I waved my arm saying hello. "Why are you showering so early? I thought I would've been the first with Ren."

"Don't worry Arc... I'm just finishing up." I tell Jaune in a calm tone.

"What are you hiding there?" The pink streak one asked, pointing at my arm.

"Umm... It's nothing!" I lied as I ran back into my stall.

I put back my socks and boots back on along with my long sleeve shirt that was missing it's right side and my gloves. I walked out with all my stuff but before I left I heard Jaune call me out again.

"Gray!"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently I've been hearing rumors about you."

"About what." I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"It's true..." I heard Ren speak up.

"You know what it's about?" I asked him.

"No, but all I know is that your name has been spreading around campus."

"...Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you guys around." I thanked them and bid them farewell.

Xx Cafeteria xX

 _8:30 am_

As I was walking around Beacon, I noticed that other peoples were staring at me. I'm not sure why but it's probably because of the rumor that I still don't know about.

The stares were odd. Most of the guys were glaring at me with disgust but the girls... most of them stared at me in awe and admiration... I am confused.

I have no idea what was going on but I was gonna get my answer, until I saw a free breakfast sign right outside the cafeteria, so I decided to get some.

I entered and the cafeteria was partially full. It had a good amount of people inside. When I entered, I received the stares and glares from the peoples and It was really starting to piss me off.

I walked the walk of shame or fame, I don't really know, towards the line for the food and it was still pretty long. After a while the person in front of me turned around started to talk to me.

"So... You seem like quite the popular one." she tells me.

"Pardon me?" I replied back, confused.

"People have been staring at you since you got at the cafeteria. You must be very popular with the girls."

"I am not."

"Well by the looks of it, you are! Not to mention that little tactic you had with that girl yesterday with the box." she told me, making me blush, remembering what I did. "And let's not forget that you were chatting things up with the ice queen earlier."

"Is this what the rumors about? Me talking to Ruby and Weiss? What are you my stalker?" I asked her starting to get slightly pissed off that she knows something that I don't.

"No. I just happened to be a innocent bystander." she said with a giggle. "But if you want to bring up stalkers, you should look at mirror because of the way you stalked miss bow yesterday also."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why so cold? I just thought maybe you should know about the rumor that concerns you." she continues, poking my chest with her fingers and sliding it down.

"You know about it?"

"Do I know about? I was there when it started!"

"What is it about?"I asked her.

"I'll tell you... if..." she said.

Of course there is a 'if'.

"You come eat breakfast with me." she finished with a wink.

"That's it?" I replied back.

"You got it pretty boy!"

"...Fine..."

"Ha I knew you couldn't resist my charm." the girl cheered.

While we were still waiting in line, I started to observe her.

She had the same height as me, 5 feet 6 inches. She had really long black hair and it was slightly tied up in the back. Her eyes were purple and she was wearing a black zip up shirt with a red shirt right underneath. She was also wearing black cargo pants that stopped bellow her knees. She was also sporting red parcour shoes on and wasn't wearing any socks. What I noticed is that she wasn't carrying her weapon on her. I tried looking to see if she had it hidden somewhere on her but nothing.

"You enjoying the view?" she asked me after seeing I was observing her.

"U-Um... No. I wasn't-" I tried to finish before she cut me off.

"What do you mean 'no'. I know you were staring... Did you not enjoy the view?"

"U-um..." I tried to reply but couldn't. I just looked away.

"Hihihi." she giggled. "Don't worry pretty boy. I'm just messing with you. Come on, it's our turn." she tells me as I followed.

The food selection was crazy. I'm probably drooling right now. They had eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, sausage and so much more. And it was just breakfast.

I took a plate and started to take a good amount of everything. I didn't take too much because the initiation. I didn't want getting cramps later.

After that, I followed the girl to a table with two other peoples waiting, already eating. One was a guy and the other was a girl.

"Guys! Look who I found!" the girl screamed at them, pointing at me.

"No way!" the guy replied.

"Is he?" the second girl asked.

"Yup! Hey Guy let me introduce you." she tells me, calling me 'Guy'. "This dude over here is Silas." she introduced me.

Silas stood tall at 6 feet 3. He had blonde hair and green eyes with what seems like golden chest plate and chain male.

"Shorty over there is Tabitha."

Tabitha looked like she was in middle school. She had purple hair with purple eyes alongside big red glasses and Hedley was right. She was short. I could guess maybe 4 feet 9 but that's as tall as I can guess.

And this 90 pounds of beauty-" she continued implying that she was the 90 pound of beauty."Is called Hedley"

"Nice to meet you 'Guy'." both Silas and Tabitha said with full synchronization.

"Nice to meet you. And the name is Gray... Now Hedley... tell me what the rumor is about?"

Before she answered me, we both took a seat. Hedley, Tabitha and Silas began explaining what the rumors were about while I was eating.

Apparently, Cardin and friends ran back into the ballroom practically shitting themselves and they told the peoples that I was a monster. They told them that a guy in a eyepatch tried to kill him and surprisingly they believed them. It was probably also why Yang was mad at me. Hedley continued explaining and also said that the rumor started to change when a blonde girl came back and told them that I was just protecting Ruby. Some of them believed it, some of them didn't but this morning, Ruby woke up and confirmed that it was true. After that almost all of them saw me as a cool person and apparently that most girls are fan girling over me, which explains the stares they gave me, and that the guys were jealous, which explains the stare they gave me. She finished off saying that a lot of people still think I'm the bully.

"Thank you guys for the information." I thanked them.

"Don't sweat it Gray! I wouldn't want to be in a rumor either on the first day of school" said Silas.

"But Gray? Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"Hedley asked.

"What do you mean? You know what happened already..." I replied back in confusion.

"No, I mean after, with that Ruby girl! I heard she went after you and saw that she came back asleep in your arms. So tell me, what were you to up to last night."

"U-Um... Nothing happened."

"Then why was she so nervous when she talked about you this morning when she said you saved her?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, uhh... you see..." I tried to lie but got cut off.

"YOU KISSED!?" Silas screamed.

"NO! Look nothing happened between us! Were just friends." I screamed back. "Look guys, thank you for telling me about the rumors but I got to go. Initiation will be starting soon." I finished before leaving the table.

As I left the cafeteria, I started to look for the locker room everywhere but I remained unable to find it. I tried looking through the scroll Ozpin gave me but I didn't know how to use it.

As I was playing with my scroll, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I felt that I bumped into someone. That someone was the girl at the airship. I placed my phone back into my pocket and gave her a helping hand.

"Sorry."

"I-It's okay." she told me, accepting my helping hand.

"Velvet right?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah. You're the one who helped me yesterday."

"Yeah that was me."

Before I continued, there was a tall man who stepped in front of me, separating me from Velvet. Then there was another guy with red hair who stepped in front of me. They both looked like they were pissed at me.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt as it pulled me towards the wall. Another girl showed up with a black, brownish beret. She placed her finger on me and started yapping.

"What are you doing with our Velvet?" she asked with confidence.

"Nothing." I replied showing no emotions.

"Is that so? Then why did you just push her just now?"

"I didn't. I just wasn't paying attention."

"C-Coco! I-It's okay." I hear Velvet say.

"What do you mean? He just pushed you." Coco said.

"I know him..."

"Alright then..." she said backing off. "But you better stay away from her!" she told me, latching on to me again. "Rumors has it that a guy with silver white hair was about to kill someone yesterday and you're the only one who fits those unique features."

"Fine, whatever." I finished, walking right pass her. "See you around Velvet.''

As I left, I accidentally entered a door and found the locker room.

Xx Locker room xX

I opened my scroll and started looking for my locker. After a while, I finally found my locker. I opened it up and took my equipments from my bag. Most of it where knives.

The first thing I equipped was my knife belt. I usually keep it behind my back waist, with five knives each side. Then I had three other knife belts that I also equipped. One belt was placed on my right shoulder but it was also like a shoulder pad, which also contained five knives. The two other belts where placed on the side of my boots but only had three knives each. I know, I might look like someone with a knife addiction but the only reason I have these are to use my semblance at its full potential.

After all the belts, I also had another key weapon I have for protection. It was a black bracer that went on my right forearm. Under the bracer had a small knife that had a mechanism to slide out which can also make it turn 90 degrees so it can be used as a small knife. **(Hidden blade in Assassin's Creed 3)**

To finish my off my arsenal, I had two more knives with a slide mechanism but they were placed under my boots. My boots had a perfect whole to fit them in so it doesn't make a metal sound when I walk.

I placed my bag inside my locker and took Bond with my left hand. Before I closed my locker, I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of a certain heiress which reminded me to thank her again for the towel.

I closed my locker and started to walk towards her and noticed that Pyrrah was there with her, haveing a conversation. As I was approaching her, I once again felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around and saw that it was Ruby with her sister... Yang.

"Oh. Hey Ruby..." I said awkwardly because of the glare Yang was giving me.

"H-Hey G-Gray! H-How are y-you?" she asked really nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I lied still thinking slightly about the nightmare I had with her. "How about you? You seem very nervous."

"W-What!? N-No I'm n-not. I'm p-perfectly f-fine." she continued talking nervously with a red face.

"No you're not. I can tell."

"I-I-I'm s-serious. I'm o-okay." she continued lying nervously.

"Come on, tell me what's up." I told her.

"W-Well... It's just that..."

"That?"

"I'm embarrassed that I fell asleep on you yesterday." she blurted out, not noticing how wrong that came out.

My jaw just dropped as she said that. Yang looked more pissed at me and I swear her eyes were on fire. She had a angry smile, trying to hide the rage she was ready to unleash on me.

"What do you mean 'fell asleep on him yesterday' Ruby?" Yang asked Ruby, trying to contain her rage even more.

"Well you see last night... we we're on the roof. And one thing lead to another and I fell asleep on him." Ruby said innocently, still not noticing that it sounds wrong.

"Oh yeah? That's great... What did you two do?" Yang asked again in a even more angry tone.

"U-um... Private stuffs?" she answered back again.

And just like that, she just made my situation worst. I felt Yang snap, like if she was ready to kill me during initiation and cover up the murder by blaming it on the Grimm. I know that Ruby was trying to cover up the things we talked about yesterday but at least don't make it sound like that!

"U-um so I wanted to say sorry that you had to carry me down last night..." Ruby apologized.

"It's okay. You weren't that heavy."

"And I think I caused a rumor about you..."

"I already solved it and I don't really care about it. The stares I'm receiving are annoying."

"Oh, and here's your coat. Sorry that I fell asleep with it. But don't worry I didn't drool on it!" she lied with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's okay. It was warm last night so I didn't need it." I lied also.

It was very cold last night but I didn't want to make her feel guilty.

I took my coat back on but noticed Ruby staring at my equipment with a uncomfortable face again.

"You want to see my gear?" I asked her.

"Mhhm" she replied back, nodding her head yes.

I removed my jacket so that she can observe my gear better. She was observing it with sparkling eyes. She had a smile so bright, it reminded me of my nightmare again.

I knew I had to stay away from Ruby. I couldn't risk her dying by my hands if ever that nightmare ever came true.

I shifted away from Ruby and put my coat back on, over all my gear, and held Bond with my right hand.

"Thanks for letting me look at it. It looks so cool, especially with that jacket." she complimented with a smile.

"You're welcome. I have to go talk to someone right now so I'll see you around. And good luck with the initiation. You too Yang." I finished, before walking off to Weiss' direction.

"Good luck to you too!" I hear Ruby scream back.

I walked behind Weiss as she was talking to Pyrrah and whispered in her ear;

"Boo"

She screamed for her life as she jumped into the arms of Pyrrah. After she noticed that it was me, she started slapping me on the arm.

"How dare you Gray!" she screamed at me.

"Calm down Ice queen. It's not my fault you get scarred easily like that." I replied back. "Just go back to your conversation with Pyrrah."

"You know her?" she asked.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday. Hey Pyrrah." I continued, also waving to Pyrrah.

"Good. Well we were just talking about teams and I was wondering if maybe you would like be in a team with the both of us?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if we can, then I wouldn't mind." I replied back.

"Great!" Weiss explained before I see Jaune jumping into the conversation.

" You want to know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself.

'Oh my Oum Jaune, what are you doing!' I said mentally.

"You again?" Weiss replied.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." said Pyrrah.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said, ignoring Pyrrah. " So Weiss, I couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss facepalmed.

" Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So! I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" continued the blonde idiot.

" Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each." added Pyrrah.

" You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join in on the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" Weiss asked the blonde boy.

" Not in the slightest snow angle."

"This is Pyrrha."

" Hello again!" Pyrrah waved.

"Graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." added Weiss.

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

" The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune and I both gasped in unison.

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't that good for you." Pyrrah said.

"So that's why you looked familiar." I told Pyrrah.

"Yeah..."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team?" asked Weiss to Jaune.

"I guess not… Sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrah complimented.

"Oh, stop it." Jaune said blushing.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! That means you Gray! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say."

"Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?"

"Ahhh!" Jaune screamed as he was pinned to the wall with Pyrrah's spear.

" I'm sorry!" the red headed girl apologized.

 **"Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."** The intercom called out.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrah said before leaving.

" Likewise…" responded Jaune.

"Having some trouble there lady-killer?" Said Yang popping out of nowhere.

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

" "Snow Angle" probably wasn't the best start." continued Yang.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." said me and Ruby, pinning him off the wall.

As we were about to leave, I saw the girl I was following yesterday. I decided to go talk to her.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up with you later." I told them before leaving them.

I started to walk up behind her. She was staring at the mirror, looking at her bow. It was odd but effective at hiding her ears.

"Hello." I tell her.

"...Hi..." she replied back.

"Cute bow you have there." I complimented.

"um... Thanks." she said with a uninterested tone.

"So tell me, where and why did you buy it?"

"At some store and because I like bows." she told me flatly.

"You sure? Because you seem to be hiding your faunus ears." I told her, mow catching her attention.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"You think you can hide that you're a faunus? I can smell you."

"What? Only faunus that can do that. How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you left the white fangs?"

"How do you know about that!? Are you one of them!?" she screamed back at me, unsheathing her weapon.

"Calm down. I just recognise you and I admire that you left them. I guess you can say that I was part of the white fang also but I wasn't . I'm Gray." I tell her introducing myself.

"I'm-"

"Blake Belladona." I finished for her.

"How did you know my name."

"It doesn't matter. Look I need to talk to you but initiation is starting, so come talk to me after it okay?"

"Alright" she told me before I left.

Xx Beacon Cliffs xX

I arrived at Beacon Cliffs as everyone was already there. They all seemed to be standing on some sort of launching pad. They had a few left and I took the one next to Jaune.

I can hear other students talking amongst themselves as we we're waiting for the other students to arrive .

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated right here." Ozpin spoke up after everyone had arrive.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." The blonde witch said.

"What? Aww…" I hear Ruby complain.

"These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby yelled!

Wow. Four Years. That's gonna be rough.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin then continued.

What! He didn't tell me anything about getting thrown into a forest! He knows about what happened to me in forests and my phobia with it.

"Haha..." Jaune laughed nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, practically ignoring Jaune.

At this point I got ready, as students started getting launched one by one.

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Jaune said.

"No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

" Uh-huh… That. So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYY!?" Jaune screamed out, unable to finish his question because he was launched.

I was all that was left. I looked up and asked Ozpin:

"You chose the forest on purpose didn't you? You know how I feel about this."

"Which is exactly why it's perfect for you." he said with a grin while taking a sip from his mug.

"Screw you Ozpin." I finished before he launched me with a smile.

 **A/N**

 **Well that was the sixth chapter of my story. You get to see a small glimpse of Grants past and you guys will be seeing more of those in future chapters.**

 **By now you guys should have noticed that Grant's left arm has something odd with it. It will be revealed in a few chapters from now.**

 **The dream is a important scene. You guys should remember it. I also hinted something about Neopolitan and I also hinted a few other secrets. Can any of you guys guess why it is important and can you guys guess any secrets I added in the dream?**

 **Also, I placed a picture as my avatar. This avatar is kind of a sample of what Grant looks like. Not completely but similar. It's the closest I found. If you guys know any picture that would fit my OC, please DM me.**

 **Please Like/Favs and leave a review.**


	7. Fallen Warriors part 1

Chapter 7 Fallen warriors part 1

 **Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of The Bond that we Share.**

 **I am so sorry again fro the long delay. I know that I said it would take me a week or 2 before the release of the next chapter a lot things came up. I've also been going through some things and there is also this girl so I've been busy...**

 **So before I start, I have a few things I would like to say and believe you guys should know...**

 **First of all, I would like to reply to CVLTheDragonSlayer. Like I said this is definitely a RubyxOC and not a WeissxOC. Although you did figure me out a bit. Slight spoiler but not so much; there will be slight WeissxOC but it will won't even be a one sided relationship. You will eventually learn why.**

 **Secondly, in my time of absence, I have not written any new chapters... As of now, I only have a not even halfway done chapter written and it's been really long since I last continued the story that I kinda forgot a few of my big plans and twist for this story. I need to re-read my story and try to pick up all the small hints I dropped. I am so sorry guys.**

 **Thirdly, this is my first chapter with a actual battle sequence which I can admit... Is definitely not my strong suit.**

 **So with all of this said,I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of its characters other than my OC.**

Xx Emerald Forest xX

Grant's POV

He launched me. I can't believe he launched me. What is he? Crazy? I told him about that event in the forest 6 years ago. Ever since then, I wasn't able to approach a forest, but here I am falling into one.

As I was falling, I looked around to see that Yang was enjoying herself, Ruby was about to land on a tree and Jaune... He was falling to his death... He's lucky that Pyrrah spotted him and threw her spear at him.

I decided that I wanted Ruby as my partner so I took a knife and aimed at her direction. Before I was able to throw my knife, a dead bird landed on my face. The birds speed was actually fast enough to change my direction, making me fly into some branches.

I landed on at least fifteen large branches before I landed on the ground, body first.

"FREAKING BIRD!" I screamed out. "Where the Grimm did you come from!" I continued screaming at the bird as I got up and started rubbing my face from the impact of the bird.

When I got up, I started looking around my environment. I didn't like it since it was a forest. But out of all the places I could've landed, I landed in a Grimm's nest. Although it didn't really matter. I have a lot of negativity in me so I attract a lot of Grimms.

They had a lot baby Ursas and a lot of Ursa majors. They all seemed hungry and I was starting to think I was their lunch. They started surrounding me as they were ready to attack.

"Hey guys. I don't think I'm that delicious. Do you guys really want to risk your lives for this disgusting piece of meat? I mean there is a blonde scraggly boy a few miles from here. I'm sure he taste a lot better than me." I told them in a joking way.

One of the baby ursa jumped at me as I quickly unsheathed Bond as sliced it into two. The Ursa landed on the ground while his head started to slowly slide off which probably pissed off the whole family of Ursas.

"Wow. I really thought you guys would make the right decision. Looks like I have to kill you all know." I finished as I kicked my feet on the ground, triggering my boot blades.

I quickly ran at them as I stabbed a Ursa Major's chest with Bond. It fell dead on the ground while Bond was still attached to the it. I dodged one of the attacks I was about to receive from behind, by jumping on my sword and balancing on it with my hand. I began spinning around my sword, slashing Grimms with the blades on my boots. While slashing them, I threw a few of my knives at them, landing on their shoulders. I pulled my sword up, detaching it from the dead Ursa as I activate my semblance, teleporting to one of the knives I threw. I cut the Grimm I teleported to and then threw Bond at another Ursa. I then ran and jump at that Ursa, landing a kick on its chest while taking my sword with my other boot, and cut its head clean off. Before It fell to the ground, I jumped off of it, jumping high in the sky activating Bond's secondary form. The bones of my sword began growing as the meteor metal began melting into a thin string. I then took one end of the string and attached it to the bottom part of the bones that grew as Bond turned into a bow. I pulled the string in the sky, as a grey energy began forming into a arrow. After it was complete, I fired it at a Ursas head as it flew clean through it, landing at another Ursa. Another group of Ursas came running at me when I landed. I turned Bond back into its primary form as I started killing each and every one of them, slicing and stabbing them with Bond. The rest of the group started to retreat due to the fact I just killed 75% of them which was about 55 Grimm in under a minute.

"What's wrong!? I thought you were hungry!" I screamed at them with a grin.

I unsheathed my blade as the group of Ursai retreated.

I then saw a shadow that blocked the sun from my face. I looked up as I saw something was about to fall on me.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" It screamed as it fell on me.

After it landed on me, I felt something heavy on me. It was all over me, including my face. I placed my hand on whatever was on my face to push it off but it was soft and... squishy? I was confused and unsure of what it was so I proceeded squeezing it.

"KYAA" the girlish voice screamed, slapping me hard enough to launch me to a tree.

"AHH!" I screamed out as I hit the tree.

As I looked up to see what hit me, I saw... Hedley. Her face was red and she sitting on her legs with her arms rolled around her chest. Oh my Oum. I was just squeezing her breast.

I started heating up as I looked down to my hands, as they were still squeezing the air.

"U-Um... H-Hey there H-Hedley." I waved with a calm and really nervous tone.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed getting up from the ground. "I can't believe that my partner for the next four years is a PERVERT!"

"You're the one who fell on me! Plus I'm the one who broke your fall! At least be grateful!"

"You grabbed my br-"

"I didn't know!" I yelled back.

"...''

"..."

"Look, we both landed on a Ursa's Nest, so if you want to scold me, do it later before they come back!"I told her, walking into the forest.

Hedley followed suite as we made our way to the north. I was nervous though. Ever since I lost my brother in the forest 4 years ago, it's been one of my biggest fear but I don't like showing it. In fact, I never show my fears to anyone. The only people who knows that I'm weak is Ozpin. Ruby knows but she probably thinks that it was just yesterday but I never go a day without living in fear.

"Hey Gray? You alright? Your looking kinda pale." I hear Hedley ask.

"Yes... I'm fine." I lied.

"You're tired. Let's take a bre-"

"No." I cut her off. "We can't stay in one place. I'll attract too much Grimm. I also have to look for Ruby, Yang and Weiss." I finished.

"You seem close with them. Any reasons?" she asked me as we kept walking.

"It's none of your business." I replied back coldly.

"Wow why so cold all of a sudden?"

"Let's just keep walking." I told her. ignoring her questions.

"Come on Gray! Your no fun. I'm your partner for 4 years! At least tell me more about you! " Hedley wined.

"You tell me about you." I replied back. "If you're going to be my partner, then I need to know your strengths and flaws in combat."

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked back.

"I want to know how you fight, your weapons, your strong suits in combats and any weaknesses you struggle with during combat."

"Well, I guess you can say I have a more or less athletic fighting style. I prefer being light on my feet and always running. It's kinda like parcour since I like to use my environment as a way to move around and to cover more territory." the long haired girl explained.

"Interesting... Go on" I told her.

She started reaching out to her belt and pulled out a jar containing powdered dust. Hedley also pulled out a small dagger from the sheathe on her thighs.

"This here, is my baby. His name is Kuto . It's a small dagger and it doesn't seem like much but with the way I use it, it is very destructive. It can turn into a revolver also." she started, turning it into a revolver. "I always fight with these dust jar so it can help me deal more damage or to distract them as I make my way behind the enemy to get a clean kill from behind."

"Smart. Looks like you and I will get along just fine." I told her, speeding up the paste.

"Wait... What?" Hedley asked also picking up the paste. "That's it? You're not gonna tell me anything about you?"

"I said we will be fine. Just do you and we won't have a problem."

"But as your partner, I have the rights to know how you fight in combat!"

"You will see eventually."

"But there must be something special I have to know about you!"

"No. There is nothing special about me so just-" I was cut off by a scream.

"HEEEEEELLLP!" screamed a familiar voice.

I wasn't sure where I heard that voice before but Hedley sure did.

"Tabitha!" Hedley screamed running the direction of the scream.

I followed suite. As we arrived to the source of the scream, we saw Tabitha on the ground, with her weapon nowhere to be seen. She was being attacked by a King Taijitu and by the looks of it she was going to be lunch.

I didn't need someone dying on my watch so I quickly threw a knife in front of Tabitha and used my semblance again. I had to start watching my aura since I have such a low supply for such a semblance.

After teleporting in front of Tabitha, I drew Bond as I parried the fangs of the black Taijitu but it left the white one. I took my left arm and used it to parry the other Taijitu's fangs right before it reached Tabitha, as it bit 2 wholes right into my left forearm.

"Hedley! Take Tabitha and find her weapon quick!" I ordered.

She quickly ran towards her as she took her off her rear and carried her off to the nearby bushes.

"Where is Trinity Tulip?" Hedley asked Tabitha.

"They ate it!" she replied back in panic.

"Are you Serious!" I screamed bag, struggling to keep the King Taijitu back.

"Yes!"

"Which one!?"

"The white one?" she answered back, unsure of her answer.

"What ' The white one?'? You mean you don't know!?"

"I forgot!"

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed back. "Then that settles it! I'm killing both of you now! Hedley, you keep Tabitha safe for now!"

"Got it!" Hedley replied back, readying her weapon.

I triggered my boot blade and sliced the eye of the white Taijitu, forcing it to release my left arm. I then took the knife with from my shoulder with my free arm and stabbed the black one in the forehead. He then released Bond as I jumped on the back of the black Taijitu and started surfing it. While I was on its back, I started slicing him open until the White one came lunging at me.

I jumped off of the Black one as the White one sucked his fangs into his twin. I then landed on the head of the White Taijitu and impaled it with Bond. I proceeded to run across its back with Bond, still attached to the White Grimm as it started to cut him open like it was paper. After running halfway through, I felt something. It felt like something metal. Like a weapon. I stopped running and started cutting open the area where I heard a cling and guess what? I found it.

"Bulls eye!" I tell myself as I grabbed it, pulled it out and jumped off of the giant snake as it died and slid into a tree.

I walked up to Tabitha to give her the weapon until Hedley screamed.

"GRAY! Look out!" she screamed.

I turned around and saw that the black Taijutu was still up and running. I wasn't able to do anything. His fangs were just a few centimeters away from my torso but then I saw a magical blue light glow in front of me as it blocked the snakes attack.

I was confused as I looked to the left and saw that Hedley was the one who placed the force-field for me.

"Don't worry Gray! I got your back! Now kill that monster!" she said with a thumbs up.

I ran at it, ready to kill it with one slice, until it slapped me with the back of its tail, throwing me to the other side of the forest but I teleported to the knife I placed on its forehead and sliced his head off but I missed slightly, only leaving him with a cut. It roared in pain as it grabbed me in his tail and started constricting me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt my ribs started cracking.

I felt weak. My semblance requires a lot of aura and sadly I barely had enough. Hell I didn't even have a healing factor because of my 'hidden gift' I never wanted.

I wasn't going to die like this. I refused to but I couldn't do anything. I didn't even have enough aura to teleport again.

I only had one choice. I decided to turn to my faunus form so I can bite the snake as hard as I could, in hopes of it releasing me. A bit into its scale as I tasted the black smoke coming out of it.

Before I knew it, his grip started loosening up as it fell to the ground. I then saw Tabitha with a Trident, impaling the King Taijitu in the head. I was breathing heavily as my leg felt weak. I dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Gray!" both Hedley and Tabitha screamed, running up to me.

"What's wrong?" asked the one with purple hair.

"Don't worry... I just need to recover my aura a bit." I replied back to her.

"Gray... Your ears... You are a half-Breed!" Hedley then stated as I forgot to go back to my human form.

"Yeah... And your arm!" said Tabitha.

"Look guys, forget about this. You didn't see anything." I tell them, returning to my human form.

"But-" Hedley tried to finish before I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter right now. If you want to know, wait I will explain everything after initiation."

"Alright. You think you make it to the temple or do you need a break?" Hedley then asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Let's just go." I tell her.

"Alright!" she then said with a thumbs up.

"How about you Tabitha? You doing alright?" I asked the short girl.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks to you! What about your arm? That King Taijutu bit its fang right into it."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go. I'll explain later."

As we were about to leave, we heard the bush shake and we noticed there was something behind it. That thing came out of the bush and saw that it was Silas.

"Guys! I finally found you!" exclaimed Silas.

"Silas!" replied both girls.

"I'm so glad to see you! Which one of you three is my partner?"

"It's Tabitha." I replied to him. "No let's hurry! We have to go!" I told them.

"Wait were running?" asked the lost blond.

"Yes, before the Grimms get here."

"Good because they're on their way..." he replied back with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean they're on their way!?" asked Hedley in a angry tone.

"I kinda woke up a whole squadron of Grimm and a giant bird dragon like Grimm that I never seen before. They looked piss so I ran and I'm pretty sure they followed me... hahaha... But we can totally take them on right?"

"No! Gray used up a bunch of his aura saving Tabitha and now he barely has enough energy to make it to the temple! So no we cannot take them on!" Hedley screamed back in panic.

"Calm down Hedley. Freaking out won't help. Let's just go now! And stick with your partner!" I screamed at them.

We began running north as we encountered a few Ursai. Hedley swiftly ran on the trees, jumping high and throwing them a jar of dust and shooting them with her gun. She was also cutting through them with her dagger.

"Not bad Hedley!" I complemented.

"Thanks! And you're not to so shabby yourself pretty boy! Looks like we will be getting along just fine!" she replied back."

After a few minutes of running, the numbers of Ursai seemed to diminish and we decided to take a break.

"Hey Hedley?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Tabitha and Silas?"

We stopped and started looking around. We lost them. They just disappeared. I knew they were just next to us a while ago.

"Damnit! We got separated!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. Trust me, they are strong." Hedley assured me. "Let's just get going before the Grimms come back." she continued walking through the forest.

I followed her but I felt odd. Something was itching my brain and I wasn't sure what it was. I looked around the forest and all I saw as trees. Trees everywhere and it was starting to look familiar for me and I didn't know why...

Hedley's POV

We continued walking towards north to get to the temple but then I noticed Gray stopped walking.

"Hey Gray! You alright!?" I screamed to him.

He didn't reply. He was just... standing. I approached him and it was like he couldn't hear or see me. I tried waving my hands in front of his face but nothing. He was just looking around at the trees. What I noticed is that his eye was shaking and he was trembling. I wasn't sure if he was sick or scared but something was wrong with him and I have no clue whatsoever about it.

"Gray! Come on man! Stay with me! What's wrong!?" I told him, grabbing his firm shoulders to try and reduce his trembling.

Gray then stopped shacking completely and turned his head to his left. I looked at what he was staring at but there was nothing. He was seeing something I couldn't. He was probably hallucinating because of the bite he got on his arm.

I was about to check on his arm if he was poisoned but before I was able to roll up his sleeve, he ran off to the direction he was staring at.

"Dante?" he asked as he started running.

I had no choice but to chase after him. He was having some sort of hallucination so I wasn't going to let him go just like that.

As I was chasing, he was just screaming the same name; Dante, Dante, Dante. I had no idea who that was but he was definitely seeing something I wasn't seeing. Someone I wasn't seeing.

After a few minutes of chasing him, I caught up but he wasn't running anymore. He was just standing there again and it looked like he was having a conversation.

"Gray? Are you okay?" I asked him, approaching him slowly.

"I-Im sorry..." he whispered.

"What are you saying? Why are you sorry?" I asked him confused at what he said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." he continued.

"What wasn't supposed to happen Gray? Your freaking me out!"

"I'm sorry bro..." he continued talking but this time breaking down in tears.

What I saw was... shocking. He dropped to the ground in backed up all the way to a tree and stayed there crying.

It was crazy. When I see Gray, I think of a strong, mighty badass who can take on anything that came in his way just like that group of Ursa and that King Taijitu. But what I was seeing was a weak and broken person. He definitely has issues he's been hiding but I won't judge him...

I walked up to Gray and grabbed him in my arms, giving him a warm hug. To my surprise, he hugged me back, crying and weeping. I don't know but... it was actually making me cry also. It was something about him that made me feel... different. Warm. I don't know. I'll figure it out later but right now was not the time.

"Hey... It's gonna be alright Gray... just calm down okay?" I assured him, rubbing his back.

"..." he didn't reply but he was calming down.

"..."

"Thank you Hedley... I needed that..." he thanked me.

"It's alright Gray. It's what partners do. But can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure myself. I was just having, visions. I lost track of what was real and what were my nightmares..." he told me.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

"..." he didn't reply again.

It was probably a hard subject so I guess I'll let it slide for now. Then I noticed we were sitting there for a few minutes... staring into each other's eyes and still hugging in each other's arms even if he calmed down. I felt my cheeks burning up as I realised this.

"U-Um, w-we should get going." I said blushing and sadly pushing myself away from his strong arms. "W-We need to g-get to the north temple." I continued, quickly getting up and hiding my face from him.

''Yeah. You're right." He said, also getting up as he ready to go. "Lead the way..."

Grant's POV

I followed Hedley for a few minutes as I started thinking about what happened. I decided to forget about it for now since I needed to concentrate at the task at hand.

"Over there!" I hear Hedley scream as she began running towards the light.

I followed her to find a vast field of grass with what seems to be the whole group. I saw Yang there with Blake. Ruby and Jaune up on a tree. Ren and a orange haired girl riding a dead Ursa and Pyrrah running around with a Deathstalker on her tail.

It was odd. It felt as if someone was missing. I looked up in the sky and Weiss was falling down. I was going to save her but blondie broke her fall with his back.

I also noticed that Silas and Tabitha were nowhere to be found.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw the most idiotic thing I have ever seen. Ruby was running straight into the Nightstalker alone and fails to kill it miserably.

"RUBY! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed.

She tried running back to her sister due to the fact that she didn't even scratch the Nightstalker.

As she was running, I saw a Nevermore flying back at her, ready for an attack. It fired a wave of spiked feathers at Ruby, blocking Yang's path towards her and trapping Ruby by piercing her cape.

"Ruby! Ruby get out of there!" screamed the older sister in distress.

"I'm trying!" Ruby screamed back, trying to pull her cape out but with no success.

The Deathstalker was approaching her and the Nevermore fired a second wave of spiked feathers but this time, aiming directly at Ruby.

I couldn't just stand there and watch Ruby get killed by that Nevermore but she was hopeless. No one could help. I was too far to use my semblance and no one was fast enough to stop the Nevermores Spikes. Weiss might be fast enough to stop the Deathstalker but she would die if she tried to stop the birds spike.

I wasn't able to take it. It was all too familiar. I knew she was going to die... just like Dante and just like Neo...

Then I started to remember. I got flashbacks of everyone dear to me...dying by the hands of Grimms. Ruby was not going to be one of them. I had no choice but to save her.

How? I'll just have to use my hidden gift... My second semblance.

 **A/N**

 **So guys that was the chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter might not have reached your expectation after a long absence.**

 **You guys got to learn a bit more about Hedley, Tabitha and Silas and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who will be Grant's teammates.**

 **Now, I don't want you guys to worry about the: "Oh no please don't add so much OC in this story. I hate it when writers do that and I keep losing track of who is who!" I am one of these peoples and trust me I will not do this.**

 **So until my next chapter, I have a small challenge for you guys... I want you guys to leave a review of what the team name will be and I want to see how many of you guys who are still reading this story can guess the team name.**

 **I also want to see how many of you guys can figure out how I will not be having many OC in this story even if I introduced new OCs. Hint: I dropped many hints in the previous chapters.**

 **One more thing, you guys should've noticed this by bow but I've been dropping so many hints about Grant's Left arm. Can anyone guess what's up with it?**

 **Please Follow/Fav and leave a review. What do you guys think about my** **fighting sequences. Anything I should improve?**


	8. Fallen Warriors part 2

Chapter 8 Fallen Warriors part 2

Ruby's POV

Was this how it was going to end? Me stuck on the ground because I refused to go anywhere without my most prized possession. I knew I wasn't able to escape the inevitable. I mean, I'm stuck here with a spike flying straight at me at a high velocity.

I was scared... I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to die. I still have things I wanted to try and people I can't leave. If I do die, I know I will be in a better place, with... mom. But I'm not ready to see her yet. I still want to be here with Yang and Dad and Zwei...I had to get out.

I tried pulling my cape off of the giant feather it was stuck under but I was unsuccessful. I looked up to see that the spike was practically right in my face.

"AHHH!" I screamed in fear as I covered my eyes and positioned myself in a fetus position.

As I laid there, I waited for the spike to finally kill me. I waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing. I didn't feel anything. I wasn't sure if I was dead or not.

I looked up and was really shocked at what I saw. I mean REALLY shocked. My eyes met with those of another person. A familiar red eye and a unknown grey one. I recognised the red eye but not the grey one. What's weird about it was that the eyes were surrounded by some black paint that went from one side of his face to the other. **(A/N: Like Quiet from MGS 5)**

"GRANT!" I screamed out!

There Grant was again. Saving me again. But this time it was for real. I don't know where he came from but he saved me again and now I'm really feeling bad.

He was standing in front of me, bleeding. He stepped in front of me before the spike even touched me. It went through the back of his right shoulder as it pierced through to the front. He had his other hand on the feather, making sure it doesn't fly clean through him and still kill me.

"Ruby..." he whispered. "You idiot"

I saw the sharp end of the feather covered in Grant's blood. It was dripping blood as my savior began pulling it out. He then threw the feather to the side which gave me the opportunity to observe it. It was humongous. It was probably larger than me. Half of it was still covered in blood while the other half had metal debris on it.

I looked back up to him to see that his back was facing me now with his arms wide open in a protective position. In front of him was the Deathstalker running straight towards him.

"GRANT! GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed in fear of his death.

"..." he didn't reply as he just sat there with his arms up.

"Please Grant! Don't do this to me!"

"..."

"If you die like this, I wouldn't know how to live with myself!" I continued screaming!

"..."

"Please..." I pleaded in tears.

Then I felt a gust of wind fly past me with white streaks as it headed towards the Deathstalker, freezing it from his tracks with his pincers inches away from Grant' s face.

'Thank Oum!' I told myself in my head, relieved.

I turned my head slightly to look past Grant to surprisingly find that Weiss was the one who stopped the Grimm from attacking.

"Grant! Are you alright!" Weiss exclaimed, worried of the eye patched boy's condition.

"I'm fine..." Whispered Grant weakly.

"Your wounds! It's not healing even slightly!" I stated, surprise that his wound was still wide open.

Normally if we got cut, we heal but Grant wasn't healing. Why!? He's gonna bleed out!

"Forget about it! I'll be fine!" he screamed back.

"Grant get Ruby out of here!" Weiss ordered. "The ice won't hold it for long!"

"Alright..." he responded as he started limping towards me.

Next thing I knew, he grabbed me in his arm, as he took one of his knife and threw it towards the temple. Then out of nowhere, we teleported there. No matter how many times he teleported me, it's always magical for me. I love it. If I had that semblance, I would abuse it.

I felt Grant's weight starting to shift and fall over. He was about to fall on the ground but I caught him. His blood was still leaking and falling all over me.

"Grant! I'm so sorry!" I started to apologize once again but with slight pain in my voice since I caused this to him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Why... MUST YOU BE SO STUPID!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You are so childish! Quit trying to show off and think about your life for a minute!"

I felt his weight shift away from me as he got back on his two feet then...

'SLAP'

I felt a strong stingy feeling on my face. Before I knew it, Grant slapped me on the face. Next thing I knew my face was starting to get wet.

'What is this?' I asked myself mentally.

I was crying... Why? Why am I crying? Why do I feel hurt? Was it because Grant slapped me? Was it because he called me a stupid girl or was it because he thought I was showing off? I mean he's right... I am a stupid girl... And I guess you can consider what I did "showing off". I thought I was able to take that Nightstalker alone yet it's him that's near death! Maybe those boys were right yesterday. Maybe I'm not skilled enough. Maybe Ozpin was wrong to judge me that night.

As I was starting to doubt myself... Doubt my skills... I felt my tears free fall from my face. I don't know why but they were. I tried stopping them but it started to make it worst. I was sobbing weakly but then I felt warm. I didn't know what it was for a few seconds until I snapped back to reality. I was being comforted in the arms of Grant.

Why is he hugging me? I'm the reason he is injured.

"I'm so sorry Grant..." I sobbed weakly in his arms as I began squeezing him.

"Stupid girl..." he whispered back. "I'm glad your okay..."

Then I felt his weight completely fall over towards me, knocking me down to the grown with him.

"Grant!" I screamed in panic.

I pulled myself off of him and flipped him over to his back. He was bleeding. I mean bleeding alot! At this rate, he's going to bleed out.

Think Ruby! I got to stop the bleeding. What can I use to stop it.

Without hesitation, I decided to rip one of my sleeves off but before I could, I felt Grant's arm on me. He was holding his eyepatch and was signaling to use it as a clothe instead of using my sleeve.

"It's gonna be alright Grant. Everything will be alright. I'm gonna help you this time." I tell him.

I began tying his eye patch bandana around his right shoulder multiple times until it was tight enough to reduce the bleeding. As I was tying it up, my eyes went back to his.

His eyes were still good... So why did he need a eyepatch and why would he limit his view?

"Grant? Your eye..."

"I know..." he replied back.

"GRAY!" screamed another voice heading towards our direction. "How is he holding up?"she asked me.

"H-his wounds aren't healing!" I replied back.

"Don't worry. It's normal. His aura can't heal or protect him." the black haired girl replied back.

"Hedley... how did you know?" I hear Grant ask weakly.

"I saw it many years ago. I met you many years ago... When you saved me... I guess you really don't remember..." Hedley answered back to him.

"But..."

"Look, I'll tell you later but now, Ruby help him up." she ordered as I followed.

We both began lifting him up as I took his left arm and she took his bloody right arm.

"Come on partner, don't die on me now. We got to get the relic." she told Grant in a cheerful manner as we lifted him up next to one of the pedestal.

"So you guys took everything but the pawns?" Grant asked me.

"Um not really... The king, queen and bishops were already gone when we got here." I replied back.

"Alright then. Which color would you rather have Hedley?" he asked her this time.

"DOES IT MATTER!? You're bleeding out!" she screamed as she grabbed the black pawn.

"What about Silas and Tabitha?" Grant quickly asked, remembering that they were missing.

"Damn! They're still missing!"

Then a few seconds after Hedley's statement, we heard a scream coming from one of the bushes. I quickly prepared my weapon, as well as the others up until we realised that it was just another boy and girl.

"Hedley! Gray!" the tall boy screamed, running towards them as the other girl followed.

"Are you alright!? how did this happen?" the girl asked.

"Look it doesn't matter right now!" Hedley answered. "Let's just get our relics and get us Gray back."

"Alright..." said the girl before hugging Hedley. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah... Me too"

As I was looking at their heartfelt "reunion", I got tackled by Yang into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay." yelled Yang squeezing me like a ragdoll.

"Guys, that things circling back! What are we going to do?" asked Jaune behind us.

"Um... That Nevermore is the least of our problems." replied the tall blonde one.

"What do you mean?" asked Hedley.

"Well... The hoard of Grimm I woke up earlier... They found me and followed us."

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" we all screamed in unison.

"That's not all... The Giant bird thing I woke up... Well I think he followed me too."

"Silas you idiot!" Hedley said.

"Sorry. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." said Weiss.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliff. There's no point into fighting these things." I said before Grant, Hedley and the two others picked up their relic.

"Run and live, that a plan I can get behind." said Jaune in a cowardly manner.

"Right. How about you Grant? You can't run." I asked.

"Let's just go" he replied back weakly with a raspy voice.

We all began running north. Hedley and Grant was behind all of us due to his injuries and behind them was the Nevermore, the Nightstalker and behind them, was a giant hoard of Ursas.

Grant's POV

After a few minutes of running, the Grimms began catching up to us as we saw that we got cornered under a mountain and what seems to be a castle.

"Guys! I can't climb that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"So what do we do!" asked Weiss and Ruby in distress.

I sighed not wanting to suggest this in my condition.

"We fight. We kill them all."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" they all yelled.

"You can't fight in your condition!" Ruby said at a distance running towards me.

"Who says I can't" I replied back as she stopped in front of me.

"I said so..." she told me with a cracking voice. "I know what I did was stupid. I'm the reason you're in pain right now. I am not gonna let you fight in this condition!" she continued with tears running down her face. "I am going to get you up that mountain."

"Ruby..."

"..."

"It's too late. What happened to me is done. There is no way up this mountain in my condition and even if there were, we would need time that we don't have. So we can try and get up this DAMN mountain and die! Or we can prepare to take them on!" I replied coldly, surprising her with the way I raised my voice. "Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Redhead! Take the Nighstalker. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake! Take the Nevermore! Hedley, Silas and Tabitha! We're taking the hoard!" I ordered as everyone took their formation.

They all took formation, but Ruby. She was staring at the ground. I placed my finger under her chin to pull her head up until her eyes met mines. They were red. I know I was being harsh on her but in our current situation, I had no choice. I'm probably the only one who's been near death so many time and I am not dying until I get my revenge.

"Ruby... I'll be alright okay."

"..."

"Go into formation. Protect your sister and I know you can do this. Your strong. You have a strong sense of will and your young. You can't die today. None of us can. So please... Fight."

"O-okay." she said weakly starring at the ground.

"Hey! Look at me... You can do this. You're badass" I tell her before her smile came back to her face.

"Alright!" she tells me running towards her sister.

I remove my arm off of Hedley's shoulders as I take Bond into my hands, feeling the pain of my wounds. I turn Bond into its bow form as I turned around to see the hoard of Grimm approaching.

"You guys ready?" I asked pulling the string back.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Silas, stick with Tabitha."

"Got it"

"And Hedley?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's kick some ass."

 **AN**

 **Hey guys. I'm very sorry that i didn't update in a while and that this chapter wasn't satisfying but I really haven't been inspired lately but I promis you that next chapter is when I will start revealing secrets.**

 **BTW none of you guys got the arm thing right but someone did get the team name right.**

 **Please follow, favs, share and review.**


End file.
